Gakuen Alice MSN
by The Forgotten Promise
Summary: Natsume's met a girl in the internet, he told her that he's in love with Mikan but Mikan is the girl he met in the internet!Read to find out when will Natsume knows that the girl is Mikan and what will Mikan react when she knew that Natsume loves her
1. Chapter 1: He's in love with her

Gakuen Alice MSN

Gakuen Alice MSN

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is in love with Mikan, he told Ruka already in the MSN but Ruka don't know how to help him, which make him very confused. Meanwhile he met a girl in the internet (who is Mikan but he doesn't know that) and told her everything about he's in love with Mikan…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

This is my first time in making a fan fiction, I hope you guys enjoy my story

Chapter One: He's in love with her but she hates him…or not

Mikan is late for school AGAIN, she rushed to her classroom, and while she is running to her classroom she bumped into a cool-looking boy and all her books fall onto the floor.

"OUCH!! Sorry, but I'm in a hurry… NATSUME?!" said Mikan.

"What? Is it scary to see me, oh, Strawberry…" said Natsume.(He always accidentally(not really) see her underwear o)

" AHHH!! PERVERT NATSUME, I'M IN A HURRY AND I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER AND YOU'RE GONNA **DIE**!!"

She picked her books up and run to the classroom.

The bell rang and Mikan rushed into the classroom.

"You're 0.0001 seconds earlier today, Mikan" said Nonoko.

"I can be earlier but I bumped into the devil again." Said Mikan.

"The devil that you're mentioning is it referring to Natsume kun?"

" Ya, he's the one which I hated the most in class!" said the honey-brown colored hair girl.

Natsume heard it and pretend to be nothing has happened and seat to his seat.

Natsume's POV:

She hates me, of course, I always have treated her badly but I didn't realize that she hates me so much.

Mikan's POV:

Ooops, did he hear me, I hope not because I didn't really mean it.

If you ask me do I hate Natsume, I'll say, "YES, OF COURSE, HE'S A PERVERT!" but if you really hear this sentence, I'll be lying, the truth is I think I'm in love with him… but I didn't have the nerve to say it.

Normal POV:

After Mikan and her friends finished supper, they went back to their rooms, and when Mikan go back to her room, the only thing she saw is…

" WAAAA!!WHY IS NATSUME SLEEPING ON MY BED!!" said Mikan.

Her loud, screaming voice wakes Natsume. He's rubbing his eyes, trying to be awake and said,

"Oh, you're back!"

and went back to sleep.

Mikan was so angry that she hit Natsume hardly and finally wakes him up.

"WHY ARE YOU IN **MY** ROOM??" she said it angrily.

" Calm down Polka Dots, can't you be a little quiet, I'm sure all of them are asleep already, Shhhh…" said the unconscious boy.

" HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?? A BOY IS SLEEPING IN **MY** ROOM, NO, ON **MY** BED!! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Oh, because I'm tired and your room isn't locked at all and I feel so sleepy and I went in and sleep!"

"AHHHHHH!! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT DON'T EVER GO INTO A GIRL'S ROOM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION?? PERVERT!"

"What?? I don't know, is there a law?? I don't remember that any law states that I can't go into a girl's room without permission"

"AHHHHHHH!! WHATEVER, THIS IS **MY** ROOM AND I HAVE RULES IN **MY** ROOM!!"

And after their conversation, Mikan kicked him out of the room and locks it.

And after Natsume go back to his REAL room, he MSN with Ruka:

Redsummer (Natsume) says:

Ruka, are you asleep??

Iluvbunnies (Ruka) says:

Nope, wat?

Redsummer says:

You know, I went into Mikan's room accidentally (not really), right??

Iluvbunnies says:

Ya?

Redsummer says:

After she found out that I was in her room, she KICKED me out of her room!!

Iluvbunnies says:

REALLY?? Oooo that's a scene.

Redsummer says:

Na, not really, but my back is still painful because she hit me so I can wake up…

Iluvbunnies says:

O, too bad… Natsume? Can I ask you a question?

Redsummer says:

What?

Iluvbunnies says:

Errr… don't be angry, K?

Redsummer says:

K, whatever.

Iluvbunnies says:

Errr… Do you… like…Mikan??

Redsummer says:

Why do you ask something like this??

Iluvbunnies says:

Because of your actions, like last Christmas…

Flashback:

_Everyone's having fun except for Mikan and Natsume, they are both sitting on the tree, seemed to be thinking about something…_

"_Why don't you smile?" asked Mikan._

"_Because in my life, I don't have anything that worth me to smile" said Natsume._

"_Why?" asked the innocent-looking girl._

"_It's hard to explain..." said the boy which his bangs are covering his eyes._

"_Hmm… then how about love? Have you ever being loved by someone or loved someone?" the innocent-looking girl kept on asking._

"_I love someone, but I feel embarrassed if confess to her!" said the boy._

_Natsume in deep thought: the girl is you, Mikan, so dense and slow, can't you see it?_

_And suddenly, the boy kissed the girl…_

End of Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2: Advice

Gakuen Alice MSN

Gakuen Alice MSN

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Last Chapter:

"_I love someone, but I feel embarrassed if confess to her!" said the boy._

_Natsume in deep thought: the girl is you, Mikan, so dense and slow, can't you see it?_

_And suddenly, the boy kissed the girl…_

Chapter 2: Advice

Mikan tried to struggle but Natsume hold tight, after that Natsume jump down the tree and left Mikan alone on the tree who froze into a stone… ' Why did he kiss me?' thought Mikan.

End of flashback

Redsummer says:

O, that means you saw everything…

Iluvbunnies says:

Ya

Redsummer says:

And the question you were asking just now, Yes, I'm in love with her but she is so dense and slow, she didn't even know why did I kiss her!

Iluvbunnies says:

Then maybe you can just simply confess to her, you know, and then she'll know that.

Redsummer says:

But it's too embarrassing to tell a girl something like that!!

Iluvbunnies says:

Or…I have NO idea…

_IcyPrincess (Hotaru) is added into this conversation._

Iluvbunnies says:

Hi! Hotaru!

IcyPrincess says:

Hn

Redsummer says:

Hey, Ruka, you don't have to bring your _girlfriend_ into this conversation, don't you?

Iluvbunnies says:

But she's her BEST friend, she have to know it…

IcyPrincess says:

Who's she and what do I have to know??

Redsummer says:

Ruka if you say a word about the things we've just mentioned, tomorrow I'll burn you into ashes…

Iluvbunnies says:

Even though I know you'll burn me into ashes, but she have to know!! Hotaru, (deep breath (while he's typing)) Natsume (deep breath) is in love with (deep breath) Mi ... kan …

IcyPrincess says:

(fall down) WHAT THE…

Redsummer says:

RUKA!!

Redsummer says:

K, now you know, but PLEASE don't tell Mikan, it's embarrassing…

Iluvbunnies says:

No it isn't!! I also confess to Hotaru and she accepts me and I don't feel embarrass to tell her something like this. Even though she accepts me…RIGHT??

IcyPrincess says:

I agree, Mikan is so slow and dense, in another word, a dummy, you should just confess to her and maybe she'll accept you!!

_Redsummer has already log off._

IcyPrincess says:

HEY!!

Iluvbunnies says:

Natsume…

Natsume's POV:

Confess to a girl…Confess to a girl… IT'S EMBARRASING

Normal POV:

He sleeps on his bed and keep hitting his head on a pillow and repeats in his mind: _Confess to a girl…Confess to a girl… IT'S EMBARRASING_

The Next Day

Mikan opens the door of her classroom, and she saw Hotaru inventing something and when she wants to hug her…

BAKA!! BAKA!! BAKA!!

(Baka stupid, idiotic and dummy (something like this))

"Ouch!! What's that for??" asked Mikan.

She was hit by Hotaru's baka canon.

"For being a baka," answered her_ best_ friend, Hotaru.

When Natsume go into the classroom, Hotaru smirked, and said to Mikan loudly, "Mikan, do you want to know a secret of Natsume??"

"Yes, what's it about?" asked Mikan.

'_Oh no, she's not really going to tell Mikan, is she?'_ Thought Natsume.

Ruka wanted to protect the secret, so he go to Mikan's seat and say, " nothing special, just… err… about he… (AH!!) About he loves to eat err… (AH!!) About he loves to eat fried shrimps, nothing special…"

"Ha? Just that simple? Tch, I thought it's about something really important…"

'_Phew, thanks Ruka' _thought Natsume.

At night, Natsume went on to the internet again and found out that someone added him into her (she's a girl) buddy list of MSN, so he tried to ask her who is she and …

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: A mysterious girl on internet

Gakuen Alice MSN

Gakuen Alice MSN

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Last chapter:_ 'Phew, thanks Ruka' _thought Natsume.

At night, Natsume went on to the internet again and found out that someone added him into her (she's a girl) buddy list of MSN, so he tried to ask her who is she and …

Chapter Three: A Mysterious Girl on internet

She just type five words: I know everything about you…

After Natsume sees these five words, he immediately MSN with her to ask who's she…

Redsummer says:

Who are you?

OrangePetal (the mysterious girl (she's actually Mikan)) says:

The only thing you'll know about me is I'm girl and a person who is near you…

Redsummer says:

Tell me WHO are you??

OrangePetal says:

You'll find out later…

Redsummer says:

What do you know about me?

OrangePetal says:

You have a sister named Aoi, best friend – Ruka, classmates like Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko etc. You have an alice – the fire alice, your mom died when you're small and a person called persona always forced you to do missions ect.

Redsummer says:

So you REALLY are a person near to me, ya?

OrangePetal says:

Yes, or what does it look like?

Redsummer says:

Whatever, I'm going to bed now, talk to you another time.

'_She's mysterious…_' thought Natsume.

The next day

Mikan's POV:

I hope Natsume won't find out that I'm the one who talked to him last night, if he finds out, he'll KILL me…

Natsume's POV:

Hmm… who's that girl last night??

Flashback:

The only thing you'll know about me is I'm girl and a person who is near you…

End of flashback

A girl huh? Whatever, I give up, this world have MANY girls so it's ok if I can't find her, good, then now I have someone to listen to me too!! (he's really a person who gives up easily…)

After supper, Mikan and the others went back to their rooms as usual but when Mikan went back to her room, she sees…

"NATSUME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AGAIN??"

"What?? I just pass by and saw that your room isn't locked at all so I went in to see is it someone went into your room before…" declared Natsume.

"BUT YOU'RE STILL IN MY ROOM YA?"

"Ya, then? Are there any problems…"

Before he could finish his line Mikan already kicked him out of her room. After she closes the door of her room, she shouted, "NATSUME YOU'RE A PERVERT!!"

Another day…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" her voice echoed around her room, " I'M GONNA BE LATE AGAIN, I MUST HURRY OR JIN-JIN (Jinno sensei (teacher)) WILL KILL ME…" She runs as fast as she can until she bumped into a guy and all her books scattered everywhere…

"Ouch! It hurts, sorry but I'm really in a hurry… NATSUME, WHY IS IT YOU AGAIN?"

" Who knows, oh, Blueberry, do you know…" He's being smack already before he could finish his sentence.

When she goes back to the classroom, everyone's playing or doing other things, when she asked Anna why is everyone playing.

Anna replied, "Don't you know that today we have free lesson from the first lesson to the third!"

"WHAT?" Mikan's face popped out a question mark.

"I was just going to tell you just now, blueberry, just before you SMACKED ME!!" said the boy who has a red print on his face, it was, you're correct, Mikan's handprint.

" Sorry, Natsume, I don't really mean it but, err… you know… err" said Mikan.

"Yes, I know what you mean and stop "Err…err…" it's ANNOYING!!" said Natsume.

When Narumi sensei (teacher) goes into the classroom in the forth lesson, the first thing he says is: Sakura Mikan, please see the principal RIGHT NOW!!

End Of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4: Mikan's new alice

Gakuen Alice MSN

Gakuen Alice MSN

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Last chapter: " Sorry, Natsume, I don't really mean it but, err… you know… err" said Mikan.

"Yes, I know what you mean and stop "Err…err…" it's ANNOYING!!" said Natsume.

When Narumi sensei (teacher) goes into the classroom in the forth lesson, the first thing he says is: Sukura Mikan, please see the principal RIGHT NOW!!

Chapter 4: Mikan's new alice

Mikan thought '_did I do something wrong?_'

She thinks about this question while she is walking to the Principal's office. When she arrived, she sees Persona and the elementary school principal seating on the couch, then Persona talks to Mikan, "You're Sukura Mikan right? Please have a seat"

"I heard that you have the nullification alice, right?"

" Yes, did I do something wrong?" ask Mikan nervously.

" No, not really, but I heard that you have a _second _alice, right? Well, what is it, Ah, the _stealing_ alice, am I right?"

"WHAT? STEALING ALICE??" said the confused girl.

" Oh, it seems that you haven't find it out yet, never mind, if you find it out, come to me right away, do you have any problems?"

"Not really but, what's the stealing alice?" asked the totally confused girl.

" Don't worry, you'll find it out _real_ fast." Said persona who is smirking.

" OK." Mikan replied and goes out the principal office.

While she was walking back to the classroom, she is thinking about the conversation she has with persona just now, she is thinking whether it was dream or not so she pinched her face _REAL_ hard.

" OUCH, oh, that means it wasn't a dream just now…" said Mikan.

"What are you doin', Polka? Something happened just now, right?" said Natsume.

' _Wow, it's like he can read my mind…_" thought Mikan.

"HEY POLKA!" shouted the annoyed boy, " ANSWER ME! STOP DAYDREAMING!!"

"Uhh… what? What are you asking? Oh ya, nothing happened just now, it's just… just nothing…" replied Mikan.

"Okay, then bye." Said Natsume.

"Where are you going, Natsume, don't you need to go to class now?" asked Mikan.

"It's already after school, baka, you just don't know that you have a _long_ talk with the principal." Said the real annoyed Natsume.

'_Wow, that means, I've talk to persona for a long time…_' thought Mikan.

After supper

Mikan walked back to her room thinking about her second alice, ' _uhh… I have a headache, maybe I should just stop thinking about that stupid question… it bugs me for the WHOLE supper…_'

Thought Mikan.

" AHHHHHHHHH!! IT'S SO ANNOYING!!" shouted the honey brown colored hair girl.

" What's so annoying, polka?" said the cool looking boy who is standing by the wall.

" AHHHHH!! YOU FOLLOWED ME THE WHOLE TIME, DID YOU??" shouted the nervous girl.

"BAKA, WHO HAVE SPARE TIME TO FOLLOW YOU, EVERYONE'S ROOM'S ROUTE IS THE SAME, I WALK BEHIND YOU AFTER SUPPER BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO BACK TO MY OWN ROOM, BAKA!!" shouted Natsume.

"Oh, ya, sorry then." Said the calmed down girl.

"Whatever, oh ya Polka, do you have any problems? If you have, you can talk to me…" said Natsume.

"It's okay, I don't have any problems, oh ya, I'm quite sleepy now, goodnight." After Mikan said this sentence, she makes a fake smile to make Natsume believe in her.

After Natsume have returned his room also, he turns on his computer and starts to chat with the mysterious girl (Mikan) that he met in the internet in MSN.

Mikan's POV:

Redsummer says:

Hi, are you asleep?

Orangepetal says:

Nope, do you have something to ask me?

Redsummer says:

Yes indeed, it's about my friend, Sakura Mikan, after she have seen the principal, she acts strangely, when I ask her what's the problem, she just say that it's nothing… IT BUGS ME!!

OrangePetal says:

Maybe she just didn't want you to be annoyed because of this tiny problem…

' _I didn't know that you cares about me so much, Natsume_.'

Redsummer says:

Why do you know that?

OrangePetal says:

Don't you remember that I'm a person who is near you?

' _And the one you're talking about is me, of course I will know how I feels…_'

Redsummer says:

Tell me, who _are_ you?

OrangePetal says:

I'll leave it you to find it out, I won't believe you can't find me…

Redsummer says:

Okay then, I'm sure I can find you…

OrangePetal says:

Let's see…

Redsummer has already log off…The next day

When Mikan is walking back to school today, she sees some middle school branch is teasing Youchi, so she goes and help Youchi.

"Why are you teasing Youchi, he didn't do ANYTHING wrong did he?"

"I just _love _to tease him, can't I?" said one of the middle school branch.

"But it's wrong, he didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Stop saying those words, you're annoying," said one of them.

After they finish this sentence, one of them is the arrow alice user, so he throws arrows to Mikan, Mikan is afraid so she just close her eyes and try to use her alice, but after she uses her alice, she have a alice stone in her hand suddenly and the arrows have disappeared! Then suddenly that alice user suddenly shouted, "My alice disappears!!" and suddenly Mikan remembers persona's words and thought, '_So, this is my stealing alice? Oh no! What should I do? I become a villain!_" Narumi sensei is watching the whole thing so he uses his pheromone alice to make those middle branch faint for a little while and brings Mikan to the principal.

When Mikan arrives to the principal's office, the only one she sees is persona.

"So, you find out you're stealing alice now, don't you little kitten?" said the man.

" Ya, kind of …" said Mikan.

" Well then, welcome to the Dangerous Ability Class, Sakura Mikan."

" Why? Why do I need to transfer to the Dangerous Ability Class?" asked the extremely confused girl.

"Oh, because you have the stealing alice, hahaha, welcome kitty"

said the evil-looking man.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: I don't know

Gakuen Alice MSN

Gakuen Alice MSN

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Last Chapter: " Well then, welcome to the Dangerous Ability Class, Sakura Mikan."

" Why? Why do I need to transfer to the Dangerous Ability Class?" asked the extremely confused girl.

"Oh, because you have the stealing alice, hahaha, welcome kitty"

said the evil-looking man.

Chapter Five: I don't know!

"Don't you want to help Natsume? Do you remember, every time after his mission, he's exhausted and he have wounds, don't you want to help him??" the evil-looking man continues.

Flashback:

_After Natsume's mission, he goes back to his room, he walks slowly because a bullet hit his leg, while he's walking back to his room, he sees Mikan._

"_Mikan? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's 3 am already!" said Natsume._

"_Oh, because I can't sleep, how about you, Natsume…(suddenly) NATSUME! WHY IS YOUR LEG HURT?" said Mikan._

" _Err… it's nothing, just… just go back to sleep…" said Natsume._

"_YOU DID A MISSION RIGHT? THAT'S WHY YOUR LEG IS HURT, RIGHT?" said Mikan._

"_Err…JUST MINE YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND SLEEP…"_

_Natsume shouted to Mikan._

_Mikan started to sob, but her tears didn't fall down. Natsume knows that he hurt Mikan by saying these words, so he said,_

" _You doesn't need to worry about me, I'm fine okay? Go to sleep now or you can't wake up the other day…"_

_Mikan knows that he just doesn't want to make her worry so she said,_

"_Okay."_

_And went back to her room._

End of Flashback

' _I want to help, I WANT TO HELP!! I don't want Natsume to be hurt anymore!!_' thought Mikan.

"Okay, I'm willing to transfer to the Dangerous Ability Class and do missions but promise me that don't let Natsume to do many missions again!" said Mikan.

" Okay, I promise, but you better think deeply, little kitten, it'll be tiring to missions." Respond the man.

" Whatever I don't care but you better do what you promised!" said the girl.

"Okay, see me at 11 p.m tonight in the northern forest, then I'll tell you what you'll do." Said the man.

After the talk with persona, Mikan sees Natsume outside the principal's office.

" What did you talk about just now?" ask Natsume.

" Nothing, nothing special, oh ya, Natsume, I'll be transfer to the Dangerous Ability Class from now on and I will do mission for you!!" said the honey brown colored hair girl.

" WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? BAKA, I DON'T NEED A GIRL TO HELP ME, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" shouted Natsume.

Mikan started to sob without tears coming out.

" I just want to help you, aho!" (aho baka) replied Mikan.

" WHAT CAN YOU DO, DON'T YOU THINK BEFORE YOU ACT?" Natsume continue to shout to Mikan.

"I don't know," answered Mikan.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T KNOW, YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!"

"I don't know," Mikan don't know which other sentence can she answer.

"BAKA, I DON'T NEED YOU TO HELP!! YOU KNOW DON'T YOU!!"

"I _really_ don't know!!" Mikan said it while her tears fall down and Natsume knows that he hurt her badly this time, so he said,

"Sorry, I didn't mean it," Natsume reaches his hand in front of Mikan, but Mikan slap his hand.

"I HATE YOU BAKA!!" and she goes away with tears on her face.

'_I hurt her, baka, you shouldn't say something so harsh, why don't you realize!_" Natsume thought.

'_I DON'T KNOW, I REALLY DON'T KNOW!!_" Mikan goes back to her room and sleeps crying and thinking this phrase in her mind.

The next morning

'_I hope Natsume doesn't hate me…_' she thought about this when she wakes up. When she is about to go out, she sees a note in front of her door, the note is from Natsume!!

_Dear Mikan,_

_I didn't really mean it, and I hope you won't hate me._

From Natsume

'_Baka, I didn't mean it too_' thought Mikan.

When she goes back to the classroom, everything's normal, Natsume sits coolly and reads his manga; Hotaru is inventing something and Ruka is sitting beside Natsume with his bunny.

" Good morning, everyone!!" said the cheerful Mikan.

" Good morning, Mikan/Sakura san/ Mikan chan!!" everyone greeted her too!!

'_Seems to be nothing not normal…_' thought Mikan.

" This is only the start, everything's gonna be different from the minute you agree to become a member of the Dangerous Ability Class, HAHAHAHA!!" the evil man whisper and smirked.

End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6: Mission

Gakuen Alice MSN

Gakuen Alice MSN

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Last Chapter: " Good morning, Mikan/Sakura san/ Mikan chan!!" everyone greeted her too!!

'_Seems to be nothing not normal…_' thought Mikan.

" This is only the start, everything's gonna be different from the minute you agree to become a member of the Dangerous Ability Class, HAHAHAHA!!" the evil man whisper and smirked.

Chapter Six: Mission

After supper, Mikan and her gangs go to their rooms, after the gangs have left, the cheerful face of Mikan becomes serious, she is waiting persona's order.

11 p.m

Her alarm clock rings at 11 p.m, and she knows that it's time to go, she goes to the Northern Forest alone, but no one's in the forest, suddenly, she sense something, it's persona, he tried to attack her, but Mikan knows that he's here so she uses her nullification alice.

"Wow, a surprise from the new little kitten," said the masked man.

"What do you mean?" ask Mikan.

"Nothing, I don't really think that you can prevent my attack!!" said the masked man with an evil smirk.

"Whatever, what will I do tonight?" ask Mikan.

"Nothing special, you're going to have a training." After the man finish his sentence, he tries to attack Mikan but Mikan avoid all of his attack. But one deathly attack hits Mikan and makes her legs bleeding,

"Okay, this is all for tonight, you may go back to rest, come back tomorrow night at 10 p.m" persona said.

"Sorry, I'll try my best tomorrow," after Mikan finish her sentence she goes back to her room.

While she is walking, she sees a cool-looking boy leaning on the wall,

" Baka, where did you go the whole night, it's 4 a.m already," said the boy.

"Natsume? Why are you here then?" ask Mikan.

"I can't sleep," said Natsume.

'_Because of you, baka_' thought Natsume.

"Then tell me now, why are you here?"

Mikan hides her wound on her leg and say, "Err… because… I can't sleep also…"

" YOU'RE LYING, YOU WENT TO TRAIN WITH PERSONA DIDN'T YOU? DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU'RE A BAD LYER!!" shouted Natsume.

"You care about me didn't you?" said Mikan with a smile.

"No… of course not baka." Said Natsume.

'_Yes of course_.' Thought Natsume.

"Thank you," said Mikan.

"Go back to you room and sleep now baka." Ordered Natsume.

Mikan goes back to her room but because her leg hurts so she can't walk, but slowly, Natsume sees the wound on her leg so he carries Mikan back to her room and thought,

'_Don't do anything that reckless again, baka_," thought Natsume but he didn't have the nerve to say it.

The next day

"Good morning everyone," said the cheerful Mikan.

"Good morning, Mikan/Sakura san/Mikan chan" replied some of her classmates.

She sees Natsume sitting alone with his manga in his hand.

"Good morning Natsume!" said Mikan.

"Hn." Answer Natsume coolly.

Mikan seats back to her seat and prepare the things for her lesson,

"AHHHHHH!!" shouted the nervous brunette.

"What happened, baka?" ask her best friend, Hotaru.

"I FORGOT TO BRING MY HOMEWORK FOR JIN-JIN'S LESSON!!"

"Whatever, you'll just be shocked by his thunder alice. (is it thunder?)

"NO IT ISN'T JUST SO SIMPLE, I FORGOT TO BRING HIS HOMEWORK FOR THE FORTH TIME ALREADY!!" shouted Mikan

"Uh oh, you're gonna die…" said her cold-hearted _best_ friend.

"HOTARU… you're so mean!!" the brunette said it with both of her hands covering her face.

The bell rings

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" shouted Mikan.

"Shhh…Jinno-sensei is coming," said one of her friends.

Jinno is going inside the classroom and asks

"Who forgot to bring their homework?"

Mikan have no choice but raise her hand up.

"Sakura, you AGAIN!!"

"Sorry, I didn't really mean not to hand in your homework." Apologize the brunette.

When Jinno is about to punish her, Natsume gives him a don't-you-dare-to-do-it look and Jinno stop his wand immediately while the brunette close her eyes and prepare for the punishment already.

"Open your eyes, Sakura, I'm not going to punish you this time but remember to bring your homework, okay?" he said it gently.

The sudden change of attitude surprise the whole class except Natsume.

'_Hyuuga, I don't know why you'll do that but I know because you want to protect someone…'_ thought Jinno.

The class ends

Mikan goes to Natsume's seat.

"Thank you, Natsume." Said Mikan.

"Why would you say that?" ask Natsume.

"I don't really know but I'm sure it was you just now," said Mikan with a smile.

"Tch, don't presume that you know me, I won't help a baka like you," said Natsume.

"Whatever, but still thank you," the brunette said it with a smile despite the bad attitude Natsume gives her.

When Natsume goes back to his room, he turned on his computer.

(Mikan's POV)

Redsummer says:

Oi, are you awake?

OrangePetal says:

Yes but I've to go to bed soon.

'_Actually I have to go to meet persona but I don't want Natsume to be worry…_'

Redsummer says:

Oh, then I'll talk to you tomorrow again, bye.

OrangePetal says:

Ok, bye and goodnight.

_OrangePetal has already log off_.

(Normal POV)

No one's online in Natsume's MSN, Natsume wants to talk to someone but no, no one's here (online) to listen (read) to Natsume's word.

10:30 p.m

"You're late little kitten," said the masked man.

"sorry persona, but I'm stuck into something before I come…"said Mikan.

"Ok, whatever, from now on, you don't need to do any training anymore, because, I have mission for you, kitty…" said the evil persona.

End Of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Mission 2

Gakuen Alice MSN

Gakuen Alice MSN

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Last chapter:

"You're late little kitten," said the masked man.

"Sorry persona, but I'm stuck into something before I come…"said Mikan.

"Ok, whatever, from now on, you don't need to do any training anymore, because, I have mission for you, kitty…" said the evil persona.

Chapter 7: Mission (2)

"What kind of mission?" ask the innocent-looking girl.

"You'll know later," said the evil man with an evil chuckle.

"Before you do your mission, I'll give you these first: A earring and a necklace to control your power, a new name " Shiro Neko" (white cat) and a mask to hide your real identity." Persona gives the things to Mikan while he was talking.

"Oh, thanks, but what for, I mean the fake name," ask the innocent-looking Mikan.

"We don't want the AAO society know your real name and identity," said Persona.

Mikan nodded as a gesture of understanding, and walk away.

"It's not done yet, shiro neko, tonight's mission, you will have to go with kuro neko (black cat), come out kuro neko," said persona.

'_Kuro neko, kuro neko, who's it, ah, it's…NATSUME?!_' thought Mikan.

Natsume comes out and say, "Where are we going today?"

'_It can't be, IT CAN'T BE!!_" thought Mikan.

Mikan looks at Natsume with her most innocent look, he turned his back to her.

" Persona, I'm not feeling well, I'm not going today, bye." And Natsume jump into the bushes and disappear…

"Seems like the kuro neko doesn't like you, shiro neko!" said persona with the most evil smirk ever.

' _Natsume…_' thought Mikan.

' _Whatever, he doesn't want to do the mission with me, I'll go myself!_' thought Mikan.

" Persona, I'll go myself!" said Mikan confidently.

"Okay, you're mission is to go to the Northern Dock to steal the baka canon invented by Imai's father…" said persona.

' _Hotaru's father? Why?' _

"Okay," Mikan finish this sentence and go away.

"Hey, remember to be back before 2 a.m!" said persona.

"Whatever…" said Mikan faintly as she went to the Northern Dock already.

Mikan went to the Northern Dock, finding the baka canon that persona is mentioning.

" Oh! I found it!! YAY!! Mission complete!!" said Mikan in a cheerful tone.

"Not so fast, oh, I see, so you're the new little girl who have just transfer to the Dangerous Ability Class, right? What's you're name?" said a man who suddenly appears in the dark.

"Err…"

'_I can't reveal my real name…_" thought Mikan.

" Shiro Neko…"said Mikan who is shivering.

"Oh, I see, a stupid name again from persona, whatever, but I definitely won't let you to get the baka canon from professor Imai, ready to be attack, shiro neko!" said the man with the same evil smirk as persona.

"Why is it so precious? I mean, the baka canon." Ask Mikan, scratching her head.

"Why? Ha, seems like persona didn't tell you anything, am I right? Shiro Neko?" said the man.

'_Oh, now he have mentioned, it seem to be…_' thought the brunette.

"It's precious because it have computer "chip" inside it, it's about how can the Starry Whip can be made…" said another man.

Explanation:

Starry Whip:instant knock-out canon, can make people faint when used.

'_Wow…_" thought the brunette.

"So, now shiro neko, if you want to get this baka canon, you will have to fight." The man said it in a smirk.

"Okay, anytime time to oblige, I will fight even though I know I will die to get that baka canon…"said the brunette.

The two fight… At last she won and gets the baka canon even thought she have a few bruise on her arms during the fight.

"I getting this, and bye," Mikan said it to the unconscious man.

When Mikan get back to Gakuen Alice, it is already 1:45.

" Shiro Neko, you're quick," said persona.

"Not quite, but the man wants me to fight with him before I can get this canon." Said Mikan.

"Okay, your mission is completed, you may go to rest." Said the masked man.

' _I wonder what will the Gakuen do with the Starry Whip…_' thought the brunette.

The next day

" Good morning, everyone!!" said Mikan with her usual cheerfulness.

"Good morning, Mikan/Mikan chan/Sakura san." Her classmates said in union.

'_Err… stupid brain, can't you think of the other things rather than that Starry Whip? It bugs me!!_" thought Mikan who have a headache already.

"What's the Starry Whip?" asked the mind reader.

"Err… nothing, nothing special…"said Mikan.

"Hey Polka, what's that?" said a boy who is reading his manga.

"NASUME!! YOU PEEPED!!" said the angry brunette.

"No I didn't!" declared Natsume

"YES YOU DID!!" said the honey brown colored hair girl.

" NO I DIDN"T!!"

"YES YOU DID!!"

" NO I DIDN"T!!"

"YES YOU DID!!"

" NO I DIDN"T!!"

"YES YOU DID!!"

The fight continued…

"OKAY STOP POLKA!!"

" I WON'T UNTIL YOU CALL ME BY MY NAME!!"

" STOP IT MIKAN!!"

'_Mikan? Did he called me by my name just now?_" thought the blushing brunette.

"Good you finally stop," said Natsume coolly.

When they stopped, they found out that heir classmates were all gone!!

" Where are they?" ask Mikan.

"Sakura san, Natsume san, both of you are talking to loud that we all went to a safer place, the northern forest, even though we still can hear your voices, because we don't want to be deaf…" said one survivor from the fight.

"Oh, sorry…" Mikan is blushing.

"Tch, whatever," said Natsume and he goes back to his seat.

After the fight, the students finally go back to their classroom.

"I don't know that you have such loud voice, baka." Said Hotaru.

" Hey, stop mentioning, I'm embarrass OKAY?" said Mikan.

' Shiro neko, hn, you are going to die soon, hahahaha!!" said the most evil man in the world with the most evil smirk ever and then vanish into dark.

Redsummer says:

Hey, Ruka!

Iluvbunnies says:

What, Natsume?

Redsummer says:

Nothing.

Iluvbunnies says:

(Natsume…) Then if you have nothing to do with me, I'm going to sleep, bye.

Redsummer says:

Wait!!

Iluvbunnies says:

What? (he's finally going to say)

Redsummer says:

Nothing…

Iluvbunnies says:

(Fall down, angry) OKAY, THEN IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ME, BYE.

Redsummer says:

Okay, bye.

Iluvbunnies says:

(I can sleep, FINALLY) Bye.

Redsummer says:

Ah, wait Ruka!!

Iluvbunnies says:

WHAT AGAIN?

Redsummer says:

Whatever, it's not important!

Iluvbunnies says:

(VERY ANGRY) OKAY, BYE!

_Iluvbunnies has already log off._

' _This baka, what is he going to say?_' thought Ruka.

End of Chapter 7

**Author's Note**:

Sorry guys for such a long time before I can update, because I'm stuck into some details!! And also, the Starry Whip thingy, the idea is come from my friend so if I use your idea, don't be angry PLEASE… one more thing, if I copied your shiro neko or other ideas of your story, SORRY x a million times.

Lastly, stay in tune, I have something good in mind… haha!!


	8. Chapter 8:Lifespan shortening alice user

Gakuen Alice MSN

Gakuen Alice MSN

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Last chapter: Redsummer says:

Whatever, it's not important!

Iluvbunnies says:

(VERY ANGRY) OKAY, BYE!

_Iluvbunnies has already log off._

' _This baka, what is he going to say?_' thought Ruka.

Chapter Eight: Mikan is a life span shortening alice user?! (Is it like that, I forgot… well actually it's an alice user which if their life will be shorten if they use too much or INCREDIBLE much alice.)

Persona meets Mikan in the midnight in the Northern Forest.

"Shiro Neko, you'll have a test…" said persona.

"What kind of test?" ask Mikan.

"It's a test which every member in the Dangerous Ability Class should have every 2 weeks – a fight with me." Said persona.

"And yours will be tomorrow, at 10 p.m." he continues.

"Okay, no problem." The brunette said.

"Okay, I just call you here to confirm about the test, you may rest now." Said persona.

Mikan goes back to her room.

'Will I be able to survive if I have a fight with him?" thought the brunette.

"Yo!" said a certain raven hair colored boy who was leaning on the wall, seems to be waiting for someone.

"Oh, hi, Natsume, Why are you here?" ask Mikan.

"Nothing, I can't sleep, something's bugging me…" said Natsume.

"What's that?" ask the innocent-looking brunette.

"You, you will have a fight with persona right? It's tomorrow, right?" Natsume's tone started to be worried.

"Ya, you're right…" said Mikan softly.

"BAKA!!" shouted Natsume, then he goes back to his room.

Natsume's POV:

I'm bored… AH!! I can talk with that OrangePetal…

Redsummer says:

Yo, are you awake?

OrangePetal says:

What? Let me think, it's about a girl called Mikan, right?

'_Wow, she's good at it, it's like she could read my mind…_"

Redsummer says:

Ya, kind of… SHE'S SUCH A BAKA, DIDN'T SHE KNOW THAT SHE…

She is a life span shorten alice user… I heard it while I walked by the principal's office…

Flashback:

In Principal's office…

"_Persona, have a fight with the girl named Sakura Mikan," said the principal._

"Why?" ask persona.

"_You don't know why? Of course, because she's a life span shorten alice user…"_

"_Then what's the purpose?" ask persona._

"_I want to kill her, the main reason is because Mikan's mother is my enemy, who's that, ah, YUKA!" said the principal._

"_YUKA?!" persona said it with a shock._

"_Yes indeed, now KILL HER!" said the principal._

"_Yes, sir, but, how?" ask persona again and again._

"_Hn, she's a life span shorten alice user __**after all**__, understand now?" said the principal with a smirk._

"_Yes, sir, so you want me to make her to use a lot of alice and then she will die, GOOD IDEA, PRINCIPAL!!" said persona._

"_Okay, now you know what to do, ya? Then go." Said the principal._

End of Flashback

Mikan's POV:

'_OH MY!! I'M A…_'

Redsummer says:

Now, how can I help her?

OrangePetal says:

Don't.

Redsummer says:

Why?

OrangePetal says:

Just listen to me, DON'T!

Redsummer says:

Then tell me why?

OrangePetal says:

Okay, because maybe Mikan doesn't want you to be worry and hurt because of the fight. So…

Before I could finish my sentence, my computer suddenly turns off itself!

OrangePetal has already log off

Redsummer says:

OI (DAMMIT!!)

'_If I'm really a… I have to be more careful about tomorrow's fight with persona._' Mikan thought about this sentence before she goes to sleep.

Normal POV

The day to fight Persona

10 p.m

Northern Forest

"Hey, persona, I'm here already, where are you?" shouted the brunette in the darkness.

'_He's late…_" thought the brunette.

But things don't seem like what Mikan sees. Persona is hiding in the bushes to find a chance to attack Mikan. When Mikan is about to go which she thinks that persona forgot about today's fight. He suddenly attack her…

"Haha, shiro neko, you're fooled, I'm here all the time." Said persona.

Mikan's right arm is hurt.

"Ha, persona, you're here and you're late." Said the brunette.

"WHO CARES THAT I'M LATE!!" shouted persona.

"I CARE!! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU MEET SOEMONE, YOU MUSTN'T BE LATE, ESPECIALLY YOU!! YOU'RE LATE FOR HALF AN HOUR!!" shouted Mikan also.

While persona tries to defend himself by saying things that he knew that Mikan can't shout him anymore, Mikan suddenly attack him with her stealing alice and steals his alice while he's not paying attention.

"AHA!! I CAUGHT YOU!! (Sings) ne ne ne ne!!" said Mikan.

"GIVE ME BACK MY ALICE!!" shouted persona who snapped already for a few minutes ago.

Mikan threw back his alice stone to him and say, "Try to think who's your enemy before you attack…"

"Hey, neko, do you know that your alice is shortening your life span, it's a warning, the elementary division principal wanted to kill you. Better be aware!" warned persona.

"I know, and you're not really a bad guy, persona san," said Mikan with a smile.

'_Did she just say persona san? Well whatever, she's kind of cute, keke. Better tell the principal that I can't beat her…_' thought persona.

In the principal's office

"Sorry, sir, I can't kill Sakura Mikan…" persona tries to finish his sentence but was cut off.

"I know, I saw the whole thing just now, she's wonderful! I'm grateful that she's in the Dangerous Ability Class, she's my favorite now…" said the principal with a smirk but not a evil one.

In Mikan's Room

Mikan's POV

"Snap, his attack hurts my arm and it is a serious wound…" said Mikan to herself.

And suddenly, Mikan feel a little dizzy, she thought it's because of the wound so she goes to the clinic but after she goes out of her room, she fell unconsciously already. Natsume who pass by sees her, so he goes to her.

"Oi, baka, why are you here? OI BAKA!!" he tires to pet her so she could wake up.

"Oh, Natsume, you're here…" she woke up from her unconsciousness but she fall unconsciously again. After a few seconds, she is coughing… with blood.

End of Chapter Eight.

**Author's note:**

Guys please give me some advice on should Mikan die or not so it's easier to help me to continue with the story.


	9. Chapter 9: Will she die?

Gakuen Alice MSN

Gakuen Alice MSN

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Last Chapter: "Oi, baka, why are you here? OI BAKA!!" he tires to pet her so she could wake up.

"Oh, Natsume, you're here…" she woke up from her unconsciousness but she fall unconsciously again. After a few seconds, she is coughing… with blood.

Chapter 9: Will she die?

Natsume's POV

'_BLOOD?! WHY IS SHE COUGHING WITH BLOOD?_'

"Baka, OI BAKA!! WAKE UP!" shouted Natsume with a worry tone.

I thought it's better to bring her to the clinic so I carry her and run as fast as I can to the clinic.

'_I can't let her die! I CAN'T LET HER DIE!! I HAVEN'T EVEN CONFESS TO HER YET!!' _

After I arrive to the clinic, I told the nurse everything and the nurse bring her quickly to the doctor. I also call Hotaru and Ruka already, maybe they're rushing to here.

"How's that baka doing?" Hotaru asked in a worried tone but she kept her cool while saying this sentence.

"Natsume, how's Sakura san doing?" ask Ruka.

"She's… she's coughing… with… blood when… I…I… found… her…just…just … now…"I answered in a shock but I still manage to keep my cool.

Hotaru and Ruka gasp in unison.

The nurse comes out, and said a hateful sentence.

"Sorry everyone, but, up to now we can't figure out why she faint and coughing with blood!"

"JUST SAVE HER!!" Hotaru can't keep her cool anymore, because her best friend will die any minute.

"Her alice shortens her life span…" I told her as calm as I can.

Hotaru and Ruka gasp again in unison.

"Oh I see, okay, that's a useful source, I'll tell the doctor immediately," and the nurse rush to the room that the unconscious brunette and the useless doctor who can't do anything in it.

"Why do you know that Mikan she… her…alice shorten her life span?" Hotaru and Ruka ask in unison.

'_They sure make a good couple, they ask everything or do anything in unison…" _

"Err… I heard it from persona…" I said.

The couple gasps _again. _

The nurse comes out with a happy face.

"Good news guys, we can manage to safe that little girl to a safe point now!"

"Phew," the three of us say it together.

"You may go in to have a look of the patient but she's still unconscious." Said the nurse.

We thanked her and go in to Polka's room.

" (sigh) Poor Mikan…" said Ruka.

"I just hope that that baka can wake up…" I said.

"Tell me about it, if she doesn't wake up, I have no one to hit with my baka gun…" said Hotaru.

"Oh ya, when are you going to confess to her, Natsume?" said Ruka with a smirk, like he is watching a movie.

"Shut up," this is my reply.

At night (normal POV)

Natsume turns on his computer and log in his MSN. No one's online except Hotaru. So he decided to watch TV than MSN ing with Hotaru. Persona appears in his room.

"What do you want from me?" ask Natsume in a boring tone. "You want me to do a mission, want me to…"

"No, just want to confirm something with you," persona said it with a worried tone. "Mikan is the principal's new favorite and I'm afraid that if the AAO know that they will find a chance to capture Mikan. So you have to protect her!"

'_What? That Polka became the principal's favorite? Unbelievable! I think I have to protect her or she will be captured by the AAO!'_ Thought Natsume.

"Hn, whatever," this reply from Natsume is totally different from what he thinks.

The next day

"She's awake!!" screamed Hotaru excitedly.

Ruka and Hotaru stay beside Mikan the whole night whereas Natsume went back to his room.

Hotaru's screaming woke Ruka up.

"Really?" Ruka said.

"Ya," said Hotaru.

Mikan rub her eyes to make herself see things more clearly, and when she sees Hotaru and Ruka, she asked,

"Where am I? How are you?"

Hotaru and Ruka are shocked, they didn't ever think that Mikan will lost her memories.

"Mikan? Do you remember us?" Hotaru and Ruka asked in a worry tone in union.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Mikan burst out a chuckle and said,

"Well, well, I'm just acting, I'm a good actor right?"

"Baka!" said Hotaru who is ready to shoot her with her newest version of baka canon. It makes more punches in a punch than the old version baka canon.

"Now, since Sakura san is awake, let's call Natsume to come to visit you, he's the one who send you here last night." There's no doubt that it's Ruka's words.

"He is? Oh well, Ruka pyon can you give me a glass of water? I'm thirsty…" said Mikan.

"Why not Imai san?" asked Ruka.

As he finishes his sentence, Hotaru is ready to shoot Ruka with her newest version of baka canon.

"Oh, I think I know why now." Said Ruka nervously.

Ruka poured Mikan a cup of water and called Natsume with his phone.

"Hello? Natsume? Sakura san is awake, do you want to come and visit her?"

'_SHE'S AWAKE!! THANKS GOODNESS!!'_ thought Natsume when he heard Ruka's word.

"Hn, that baka's awake, I'll come, wait a moment." He said it and try to keep his cool.

When Natsume arrived, he sees a brunette sitting on the bed and chatting with two other people.

"Hi, Natsume, good to see you to come!!" said the brunette who expect Natsume will say, "hi" and smile, but that never will happen.

"Hn, polka, are you better?" ask Natsume.

Hotaru and Ruka make their mouth an "o" shape, they never expect that Natsume will say such things.

"Ya, better," said Mikan.

"The visiting hour is over, please leave," said the nurse.

So, the three teens leave Mikan's room. Mikan ask the nurse to let her use the computer and the nurse refuse to let her use it and told her that she's sick and need to rest but Mikan use her famous puppy eyes to beg the nurse. The nurse loses to her puppy eyes and let her use but only for 15 min. Mikan thanked her and headed off to the computer.

She logs in the MSN and chat with Natsume.

OrangePetal says:

Hi, sorry for not to log in yesterday because I have something to do last night.

Redsummer says:

Oh

OrangePetal says:

Something's bugging me, Natsume.

Redsummer says:

What?

OrangePetal says:

Do you have someone you love, Natsume?

'_Should I tell her about Mikan?'_ thought Natsume before he type. _'Maybe I should… so she can give me advices but if she's Mikan's friend then she will tell her! Should I tell her?'_

End of Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

Please review and tell me should I make Natsume tell OrangePetal. But I hope no, or the story will end very soon, but I'll rethink should I, so your comment is really important to me, please review.


	10. A REALLY important Author's note

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

Hey, can you tell me which one should I write in the following chapters.

1: Yes, Natsume should tell OrangePetal about he's on love with Mikan.

Then the story will be: After Natsume tell her, Mikan tries very hard to avoid bumping into him but one day, she sees Natsume and…

2: No, Natsume shouldn't tell OrangePetal about he's in love with Mikan.  
Then the story will be: Mikan at last admit that she's in love with her and she tells Hotaru about that. At last Natsume tells OrangePetal and Mikan have faith in her love already, then Natsume and Mikan…

Please tell me which one you like more (maybe I will change some details) either yes or no, your choice is REALLY important to me, it will affect the result of the ending of this story! So PLEASE choose!!


	11. Chapter 10: He lovesME!

Gakuen Alice MSN

Gakuen Alice MSN

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice (It's so annoying to say this in every chapter)

Author's note: Sorry but I'm thinking if it's better to be choice one cuz I have a brilliant idea if I use choice one, anyway, I hope you still will enjoy my story, I'm thinking of… nope it's SECRET!! Haha!

Last Chapter:

OrangePetal says:

Something's bugging me, Natsume.

Redsummer says:

What?

OrangePetal says:

Do you have someone you love, Natsume?

'_Should I tell her about Mikan?'_ thought Natsume before he type. _'Maybe I should… so she can give me advices but if she's Mikan's friend then she will tell her! Should I tell her?'_

Chapter Ten: He loves ME?!

Mikan's POV

'_Maybe I should… at least she can give me some advices…' _thought Natsume.

Redsummer says:

I love … M I K A N…

OrangePetal says:

Oh!

(fall down) '_HE … LOVES … ME?!_'

Redsummer says:

Can you give me some advices on how, when will I confess to her?

OrangePetal says:

I… err… need to… bath! Talk to you later…

_OrangePetal has already log off_

Redsummer says:

WHAT?! HEY!!

'_I don't know that he loves me! He always teases me and argues with me! That's IMPOSSIBLE!! Maybe he's just playing my feelings…'_

I go to the bathroom to take a bubble bath to relax and think about the confession from Natsume. After I finish bathing, I'm too tired so I brush my teeth and go to bed. But before I sleep, I'm thinking of Natsume's confession… '_Maybe he's REALLY toying my feelings so it's better to avoid him…ya, avoiding him is the best way to prevent myself to get hurt…_'

Next day

(Normal POV)

"Good morning everyone!" said a certain brunette with a usual cheerful face.

"Good morning, Mikan/ Sakura san/ Mikan chan." Replied her classmates.

When Mikan sees Natsume goes inside the classroom, she immediately goes out of the classroom and her lame excuse is: Sorry everyone but I have to go to the bathroom.

Mikan goes back to her classroom when the bell rings.

This lesson is Narumi's lesson. He is wearing a pink shirt with spots on it and a skirt with stripes to match his shirt. (I know it's lame but I don't really know how to describe the clothes of the characters…) The costume of Narumi already tells everyone that he's a gay.

"Okay, class, today we're going change seats!" said Narumi with a gentle and high voice which makes everyone vomit except Natsume and Hotaru.

Narumi chose everyone's seat already, but so unfortunate, Mikan got to seat with Natsume, who she's trying to avoid.

When the bell rings again, which means Narumi's lesson is finished, Narumi says goodbye and goes away while Mikan tries to beg Narumi to change her seat.

This lesson is Misaki's.

When Misaki sensei is teaching, Mikan tries to avoid to look at Natsume, her plan is: Look at the book for the whole lesson. When Misaki sensei asks her some questions, she's still looking at her book!

The last two lessons is P.E. (they sure have less lessons)

The teacher tells them to form a group of three and get a ball.

Mikan's group is: Hotaru and Ruka

Then they will draw lots to see which group they're going to have the basketball competition.

It's so unfortunate that the group that Mikan's going to compete is… NATSUME'S GROUP?!

Mikan's avoiding him through out the whole competition but it sure has a hot day today! When Mikan tries to throw the ball, she suddenly collapses! When Natsume sees this scene, he quickly carries Mikan bridal style and send her to the clinic.

When Mikan wakes up, she sees…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"What's happening?" ask Natsume.

"WHY IS MY UNIFORM CHANGED INTO MY PYJAMAS? DON'T TELL ME…"

Mikan in deep thought:

NATSUME CHANGED MY CLOTHES? WAIT… CALM DOWN, AHHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T!!

"YOU…YOU… DID YOU… CHANGE MY CLOTHES?"

'_Oh, it's getting fun, let me tease her a bit._' thought Natsume with a smirk.

"So what?" said Natsume calmly.

'He changed my clothes…He changed my clothes…He changed my clothes…' this sentence echoes in a certain brunette's mind. 'WHAT?! HE CHANGED MY CLOTHES?? NOW I CAN'T GET MARRY!! I'M UNPURE!!' She made an astonished face.

"PERVERT!! DID YOU SEE ANYTHING THAT YOU CAN'T SEE?" ask the total angry brunette.

When the nurse hears this sound of arguing, she goes to Mikan's room immediately. And in the room …

"PERVERT!"

"I'm not!"

"PERVERT!"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY I'M NOT!"

When the nurse can't stand it anymore…

"YOU TWO! STOP THIS NUISANCE AT ONCE!! WHAT ARE YOU ARGUING ABOUT?"

"WAAAA, NURSE… HE…HE CHANGE MY CLOTHES!!" Mikan is sobbing.

" What?" The nurse is confused.

"You heard her, she said I changed her clothes," said Natsume with a hateful smirk.

"Nonono, it's me who changed your clothes," said the nurse with a smile. "Don't worry dear."

"BUT…" Mikan understand everything now. "NATSUME!!"

"What? It's only because you're too stupid, BAKA!" said Natsume.

The quarrel between the two stopped and Mikan realize that she's should be avoiding him, so she said,

"Natsume, I'm going to be back to continue the P.E lesson, so you can go back first…"

"But…" said Natsume.

"JUST GO BACK!" When Mikan realize that she shouted at Natsume, she covers her mouth immediately.

"I will, and I don't ever know that you hate me that much," said the boy with bangs covering his eyes, after he have finished this sentence, he gets out the room.

Mikan feels hurt when she heard his sentence, she can't control her tears and her tears falls down.

And she said to the nurse while sobbing, "Nurse, I'm alright, can I go back?"

"Dear, are you sure you're alright? You don't seem…" said the nurse.

"I'M OKAY!!" shouted Mikan while more tears comes out from her teary red eyes.

"Okay, but be careful, dear, you may go know," the nurse said as she make a gesture of leaving.

When Mikan is walking back to the basketball court, she is thinking about the sentence that Natsume told her, but she knew that it's not the time to cry, she should be avoiding him, but she's so soft hearted. Natsume sees the shadow of the brunette and goes over to check if she's okay or not.

"Hey, Polka, are you alright?" asked Natsume.

'_Natsume…_' thought the brunette.

When she's thinking and attempting to walk to Natsume, she suddenly tripped on the floor. When Natsume held his hand to Mikan, she slaps his hand and say,

"I alright, now BYE!" said Mikan, trying to leave this place.

'Mikan… did I do something wrong?' thought Natsume.

The day after

When the forth lesson is over, which means it is lunch, Mikan and the gang go to the cafeteria. But when they are walking though the corridor, Mikan sees a scene, a scene that makes her wanted to punch Natsume, the scene is… Mikan sees Natsume… kissing… another girl?!

End of Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:**

Is this Chapter boring? I know, because it's TOOOOO long… the longest chapter in these ten chapters… if you think it's bored, you can tell me, I will try to make it more interesting. And at last, thanks for the guys who replied!!


	12. Chapter 11: I meet a senpai

Gakuen Alice MSN

Gakuen Alice MSN

Disclaimer: (do I have to say it again?) I do not own Gakuen Alice (happy?)

Last Chapter:

When the forth lesson is over, which means it is lunch, Mikan and the gang go to the cafeteria. But when they are walking though the corridor, Mikan sees a scene, a scene that makes her wanted to punch Natsume, the scene is… Mikan sees Natsume… kissing… another girl?!

Chapter 11: I meet a senpai

Mikan's POV:

I can't stand it anymore; I'm going to burst! He confessed to me last night and now? HE'S KISSING ANOTHER GIRL? So, I go forward and see who's that girl that Natsume is kissing, and it's PERMY?! After Natsume saw me he quickly pushes her and she goes away as fast as she can because she can feel my angry feeling around her.

"Hi Natsume!" I said with a smile, which is a fake one.

"Oh, Mikan hi…" he respond but he can't finish his sentence because…

SLAP!!

I slap him on the face. And run away to join back Hotaru and the others to go to the cafeteria but they seem to be frozen (except Hotaru) , maybe because I slap him on the face?

"WOW!! MIKAN YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE WHO SLAPPED HYUUGA SAN!!" said Anna.

"Is it?" I said.

'_UNBELIEVABLE!! SOMEONE LIKE HIM DIDN'T EVEN BEEN SLAPPED ONCE!!_' I thought.

"Yes, because almost all of the girls in this school loves him." Said a certain mind reader.

"KOKO?! WHY ARE YOU READING MY MIND? I THOUGHT I HAVE THE NULLIFACATION ALICE!!" I said.

"Oh, because you didn't notice that I'm here so you didn't use the nullification alice so I can read your mind successfully!" he said it cheerfully.

"Read my mind once more, YOU'RE DEAD!" I said with a death glare.

Koko was so scared that he hides behind Nonoko, which makes her blush.

I'm so angry that I don't have the appetite to eat my lunch so I go back to my room and log in my MSN account. I see Natsume online then I click his name to chat with him and see does he have any excuse to tell me.

OrangePetal says:

Hi!

Redsummer says:

Yo! Why are you online? I thought it's lunchtime!

OrangePetal says:

Let's move on to another topic: WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ANOTHER GIRL?

Redsummer says:

Oh, you saw me…

OrangePetal says:

Aren't you in love with Mikan? Then why did you cheat on her?

Redsummer says:

'_I think it's better not to tell her why, oh, I know! I can just tell her that it's a joke only!_' thought Natsume.

It's just a joke! I'm not in love with anyone! Why the hell did you think it's real for _me _to love a person!

OrangePetal says:

'_NATSUME!! YOU BAKA! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?_'

Oh I see! Ah, I'm… hungry… I'll talk to you late, bye!

Before Natsume can respond, I log off my account already.

'_So it's real, he says that it's a joke!_'

I'm hurt, some sort of humiliated, I started to cry and run out of my room. But oh no, it's raining outside!

'_Like I will care!_'

I continue to run towards the door to go out of the lobby.

BUMP!

I bumped into someone. A guy with blackish blue hair and a star on his face.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry!" and I rushes out of the lobby after saying the sentence

My tears are invisible in the rain, that's the reason I like the rain. I stand there for about twenty minutes. I'm enjoying the rain, it makes me to think about things, but it suddenly become rainless. It's the guy I bumped into just now and he's with an umbrella.

"You'll get sick from this," said the guy.

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted in the rain and started to run away from the umbrella.

Suddenly, I feel someone grabs my wrist tightly. I turn my head to see who grab my wrist.

"LET GO!"I shouted louder.

"No I won't or you'll get sick!" argued back the guy.

"NOW LET GO OR…" I loose my conscious before I can finish my sentence.

Later in the evening

I found myself lying on my bed, I'm thinking how, when, why am I lying on my bed until I hear a voice.

"Are you awake?" ask someone.

"Who are you?" I ask half- consciously.

"Oh, I'm the guy that you met me in the lobby earlier. My name is Andou Tsubasa, nice to meet you, and what's your name?" he asked.

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura." I replied.

"Oh, aren't you the kouhai that I suppose to meet in the exchanging class today?"

"What? Exchanging class?" ask the brunette energetic now.

"Oh, nothing special, just we high school students and you elementary students, then according to you ability class, the teachers will choose a partner for you guys and yours, it me. Then the high school students will teach the elementary students stuff and all those things until the end of term!" explained Tsubasa.

"Oh… wait, did you said… I'm your kouhai?" ask Mikan.

"Yup, what's wrong?" said Tsubasa.

At this moment, Mikan's eyes are glittering.

"I'MAKOUHAI!CANICALLYOUTSUBASASENPAI?PLEASE!" said Mikan.

(I'm a kouhai! Can I call you Tsubasa senpai? Please!)

"Well well, kouhai, calm down and you can, more than welcome to call me (music: dan dan dan dan dala!) TSUBASA SENPAI!" said Tsubasa proudly.

"Yes, then from now on I'll call you Tsubasa senpai!!" said Mikan cheerfully.

'_Yes! I've met my senpai!_' thought the brunette.

"Oh, by the way, Tsubasa senpai do you have a MSN account?" asked Mikan curiously.

"Of course I have, its…" the conversation continues…

Later at night around 10 p.m

Mikan's POV:

I'm quite bored staying in my room and my senpai's gone! Maybe I can MSN with someone! AWWW MAN!! THE ONLY ONE WHO'S ONLINE IS NATSUME? OMG! Whatever, it seems like he's the only that I can talk to… (sigh)

(Normal POV)

OrangePetal says:

Hi Natsume, watcha doing?

Redsummer says:

Nothing, bored, daydreaming… Oh ya, tomorrow's a holiday right? Since you're quite near Mikan, can you help me to ask her if she can go to the Central Town with me tomorrow?

OrangePetal says:

Okay, whatever…

(Mikan's calling Natsume for the date tomorrow)

M: Hi Natsume

N: Hn

M: I'm calling to confirm about tomorrow's "date", hmm… let's meet in the bus stop at … 10 a.m is it ok?

N: K, whatever…

M: But can I bring Hotaru along too, please! (She's making puppy eyes even though no one can see them…)

N: Whatever, then I'm bring Ruka along too.

M: K, DEAL! Bye!

N: Bye

(The conversation in MSN continues)

Redsummer says:

WOW! YOU'RE FAST!

OrangePetal says:

(smirk) of course! Who am I? I'm Mi… (OMG) Erm… nothing, I'm gonna say… I'm gonna… I'm gonna eat a Mikan, ahhahahaha (fake, nervous laugh) (A/N: This MSN is special, you can't backspace any words you've wrote, special huh?)

Redsummer says:

Oh… (suspicious)

OrangePetal says:

Oh about the thing in lunch time today… the k-- thing…

Redsummer says:

K, I'll explain to you… I'm just sitting under the tree then suddenly Sumire pops out and ask me something, when I'm about to go, she's kisses me! It's only one-sided… IT'S JUST NONE OF MY BUISNESS, IT'S THAT BAKA SUMIRE'S FAULT!!

OrangePetal says:

Oh, I see…

Redsummer says:

(sigh) But seems like I'm in trouble now… Mikan thinks that I kiss Sumire… Whatever, oh, it's late… I'll talk to you tmr! Bye!

OrangePetal says:

Bye!

Redsummer has already log off

'_Oh, so… Natsume's forced to kiss Permy…'_ thought Mikan and she goes to bed.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, sorry guys for this late update coz I'm being lazy since it's holiday…

SORRY x a billion times!!


	13. Chapter 12: Together in the Dark

Gakuen Alice MSN

Gakuen Alice MSN

Disclaimer: (I hate saying this every time, IT'S SO ANNOYING!) I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (EXTREMELY ANGRY)

Last Chapter:

Redsummer says:

(sigh) But seems like I'm in trouble now… Mikan thinks that I kiss Sumire… Whatever, oh, it's late… I'll talk to you tmr! Bye!

OrangePetal says:

Bye!

Redsummer has already log off

'_Oh, so… Natsume's forced to kiss Permy…'_ thought Mikan and she goes to bed.

Chapter Twelve: Together in the dark

The next day, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka go to the Central town together.

They first go to the Howalon store because Mikan is hungry, she didn't eat her breakfast this morning.

Then they go to different store to buys stuffs, Ruka goes to the pet shop to buy food for his rabbit; Hotaru goes to the equipment store to buy stuffs for her newest invention which is a secret; Mikan is wandering around the food stores and tries to find different kind of food for her snacks; and Natsume is wandering around with Mikan because he have no choice but follow this little girl.

When it's evening they go back to their room, they go into the elevator and Mikan and Natsume go in already because Hotaru and Ruka is walking very slowly and …_ planning something evil_… they're walking so slow that they tell the two to go back to their rooms first. So they ride the elevator to go back first.

Suddenly the elevator which Natsume and Mikan is in there STOP MOVING! And the two is trapped inside.

"Imai, you're so evil…" said Ruka outside the elevator to the evil inventor.

Hotaru made a elevator stopper and made her friends: Natsume and Mikan her invention's victim…

So this is the whole thing.

"Uh-oh, Natsume we're trapped…" said the brunette who's afraid of dark.

"Hn, whatever…" answered Natsume.

Then the elevator suddenly made a scary sound.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" screamed Mikan.

"Shut up Polka." Natsume said it with his calm tone.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!! I CAN'T!!" The brunette shouted as she started to hit the door as a sign of SOS.

"HOTARU!! RUKA-PYON!! HELP!!"

Hotaru heard the voice so she shouted back.

"Wait! I'll find someone to help!!" she said in a worried tone but inside her heart, she's smirking.

Ruka sweat dropped, he can't imagined that someone would actually use their best friend to be an experiment and pretend that's none of her business and tried to help when her best friend is finding help.

"Imai, wouldn't you be a little too…" he said.

"Shut up bunny boy, or I'll make you give me a thousand rabbits wasting my time to talk to you." She said in a stern tone.

(Back to Mikan and Natsume)

"Natsume, won't you be afraid of dark?" the brunette asked.

"No and shut up can you?" Natsume said.

"Okay, (silence) Natsume do you want a nickname?" she asked, like there's no way that she won't talk.

"No and no and no forever!" he said.

"Hmm… let me think, AH! I can call you Natsu chan! It seems more kawaii (cute) then Natsume this name and always calling you 'Natsume, Natsume and Natsume' this name is just tooo long!!" said the innocent brunette.

" (sweat drop) Why Natsu chan?" he asked.

" (eyes glittering) Don't you think that Natsu chan this name sounds kawaii?" asked the brunette.

"Erm… no…" said Natsume while sweat dropping.

" (pouts) Mou … if you don't like Natsu chan this nickname then maybe… AH!! I can call you…Nat-Nat chan!" said the brunette with her eyes still glittering.

"I give up… whatever but don't ever call me Nat-Nat chan, it sounds gay…" said Natsume, holding a white flag.

"Oh and …" the brunette is disturbed by Natsume before she could finish her sentence.

"Shut up."

"PLEASE, CAN I JUST ASK THIS LAST QUESTION?" she made her famous puppy eyes.

"K, whatever"

"Natsu chan why don't you smile? The same question that I want to ask last Christmas…" she asked, pointing a finger at him.

'_Aww man… it's last then 5 min and she started to call me nicknames…'_ Natsume thought.

"I'm not like you, such a jolly person, I don't smile because, listen, how can you smile with your past is like this: My mother died because she give birth to me, everyone thought that I killed my mother in the village, my father remarried a b-tch, my step-mum give birth to Aoi, I like Aoi more than that b-tch because she's kinder than her, but unfortunately when I was rolled into this school persona captured Aoi, my father and that b-tch died for no reasons… SEE!! HOW CAN YOU SMILE WITH A SMILE LIKE THIS?" Natsume said.

Mikan is stunned when she heard him shouting like that just now but she recovered quickly. She smiles.

"I'm not as cheerful as anyone thought, my past is even sadder than yours Nat."

The brunette's beautiful face falls down a drop of tear.

"My father and mother left me alone with my grandfather, my grandfather died when I'm 6, another family adopted me when I'm 8, when I thought that this family is good for me, they started torturing me by starving me, then another family adopted me when I'm 9 but that father sexual harassed me, when I'm 10, another family adopted me but I'm almost killed by that father because he hates me so I'm alone again, when I'm wandering in the street Narumi sensei saw me and found out that I'm an alice and…" the brunette is crying madly.

Natsume thinks that she is so poor so he hugged her.

"Natsume…" Mikan said.

"You can cry as much as you can," he said with his gentle voice, which it won't happen for centuries.

(Back to Hotaru's and Ruka's side)

"Don't you think it's weird that they don't make any voices?" Ruka asked with his worried tone.

Hotaru nodded so she decided to open the door of the elevator and found out that Natsume and Mikan are hugged together with Mikan crying. When the couple found out that they're busted, they immediately release each other. One is blushing; one is pretending to be nothing. Hotaru immediately gets her baka gun out and points it to Natsume head.

"What did you do? Why did you make Mikan cries?" Hotaru asked, coldly as ever.

"Nothing, she's just talking about her past." Said Natsume, trying to declare that it's none of his business.

"Oh," said Hotaru, she let one of the teardrop falls and she wipes it away.

Later in the evening

Mikan feels bored, so she logged in her account in MSN.

She first talks to Tsubasa senpai.

OrangePetal says:

Hi, senpai.

WingsToFly (Tsubasa, explanation: coz in Jap. Tsubasa wings) says:

Hi, and Natsume's online, do you wanna talk with him together?

OrangePetal says:

Ok, but remember one thing, don't call me Mikan coz' he doesn't know that I'm Mikan, K? It's a secret between you and me… and Hotaru too! Don't tell anyone or YOU'RE DEAD!

WingsToFly says:

(nervously) Y-y-yes…

_Redsummer is added into this conversation._

WingsToFly says:

Yo dude!

Redsummer says:

Hn, and why do you know OrangePetal.

OrangePetal says:

E-erm… Be-because he's my friend! Ahahaha… (laughs nervously)

Redsummer says:

(suspicious) Is it?

WingsToFly says:

Y-ye-yeah… Ahahaha (laughs as nervous as Mikan)

Redsummer says:

Well, whatever. Oh and it's a holiday tomorrow too right? Let's go to the new restaurant in Central Town tmr, K? Tsubasa and OrangePetal, you can bring whatever friend you like, we'll meet at the bus stop at 10 am k?

WingsToFly says:

K, and how about you, Mi- Orange Petal (laughs very nervously) ?

OrangePetal says:

Erm… maybe? If I can, I'll go, if not, just go.

Redsummer says:

K, see you guys tmr. Bye in MSN.

_Redsummer has already logged off._

OrangePetal says:

Well I have to sleep too, oyasuminasai (goodnight) senpai.

_OrangePetal has already logged off. _

'_Well, then I'll sleep too._' Thought Tsubasa as he turns his computer off.

End of Chapter 12

Author's note:

Well, sorry for the late update, stay in tune! Oh and I changed the chapter names in the catalog.


	14. Chapter 13: Who is she?

Gakuen Alice MSN

Gakuen Alice MSN

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Gakuen Alice nor the characters.

Last chapter:

Redsummer says:

K, see you guys tmr. Bye in MSN.

_Redsummer has already logged off._

OrangePetal says:

Well I have to sleep too, oyasuminasai (goodnight) senpai.

_OrangePetal has already logged off. _

'_Well, then I'll sleep too._' Thought Tsubasa as he turns his computer off.

Chapter 13: Who's she?

Natsume is waiting patiently with Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Hotaru, Permy and Tsubasa near the bus stop, waiting for OrangePetal. Who's she? Natsume is thrilled to meet her.

"Whom are we waiting for?" asked Permy who's being impatient.

"Just wait," Natsume said.

Far away, there's a brunette waving at the gang.

"Everyone! Hi!" Mikan said.

Everyone except Hotaru and Tsubasa are stunned, even Natsume, that Mikan is the girl he's waiting.

"Oi, baka, why are you coming, aren't "she" coming?" he asked, trying to cover his stunned voice.

"O-oh, about t-that, be-because she's erm…. She's s-sick! Ya, she's sick… so she told me to come, Ahahaha!" the brunette laughed anxiously.

"(suspicious) Oh, is it?"

"Y-yeah…" she answered.

"So, let's get going." Said Tsubasa, helping Mikan.

Everyone start going to the new restaurant – Middle café. When they arrived, they headed to the reserved table and start ordering food.

"Natsu kun, what are you going to order?" Mikan asked.

"Maybe steak and fish n' chips with mushroom sauce, you?"

"WAIT! Sakura san, when did you start to call Natsume Natsu kun." Permy asked.

"Erm… because…erm…"

"Because it's my nickname baka." Natsume said casually, but Mikan being so imaginative that she imagines Natsume is her knight.

"And stop imagining that I'm your knight, Polka." Said Natsume.

"Y-you, why?" asked the brunette.

"Koko time!" he said while pointing to Koko.

"KOKO!!" Mikan said as her eyes appeared fireballs.

"Excuse me, but can I order your food now?" asked the waitress politely.

"Yeah, Koko is going to have a seafood pizza with a cup of Coca-Cola, Nonoko is going to have the same as his. Natsume is having steak and fish n' chips with mushroom sauce and a cup of mocha, Anna is going to have Chicken basket with French fries and a cup of lemon tea, Hotaru and I are going to have cheese burger and fish n' chips with a cup of fruit punch and at last, Ruka is going to have mushroom sauce with tuna pasta with a cup of milk tea, thank you." Mikan said.

"Okay, let me repeat…" the waitress repeated what Mikan has just said.

"Yes, correct, thank you." Mikan replied.

When they finished eating the lunch they go back to their own rooms, before they go, Tsubasa goes forward to Natsume.

"Natsume, you really don't know who's _she_, do you? I'll tell you, she's a person near us, and what I mean us, it's _us_." Tsubasa said.

Natsume being dumb, in this fanfic, doesn't know what is he saying, when he's about to ask him, Tsubasa went away already.

Later, Natsume logs in his MSN account. And he started to chat with OrangePetal.

Redsummer says:

Hi.

OrangePetal says:

Oh, hi!

Redsummer says:

I heard Mikan says that you're sick, are you alright?

OrangePetal says:

Y-yeah, m-maybe I won't go to school tomorrow.

Redsummer says:

Oh, so rest, I'll talk to you, maybe, tmr?

OrangePetal says:

Ya, bye.

The conversation ends.

The next day

After school

Natsume's POV:

'_Hmm… I want to find out who OrangePetal is but how?_' I thought as I get a piece of paper out and list a bunch of stuffs.

'_Maybe I'll write down all about OrangePetal's things down!_'

1: She's a girl.

2: She's an elementary school pupil.

3: She's someone near me.

4: She's sick, absent today.

5: Near Mikan.

6:Nickname on MSN: OrangePetal

'Hmm… let's see these points resembling who…'

1: Mikan, Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru, Sumire… '_This is too hard to find, let's go to another point…'_

2: Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru, Sumire, Mikan… '_Hmm… starting to be easy…_"

3: … '_Hard…'_

4: No one's sick today. '_Maybe this is a fake excuse…_'

5: Mikan herself, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko

6: Hmm… OrangePetal… Mikan leafs…

Conclusion: Mikan is the one.

'_But if it's really Mikan, why doesn't she tell me?_ _Maybe I should ask her tomorrow…_' I thought.

The next day

(Normal POV)

It _was_ a peaceful day, until…

"WHAT?!" a certain brunette shouted at the top of her lungs in the middle of the forest, which made all the birds flew away.

"Eheheheheh, M-mikan, c-calm d-do-down… I d-didn't t-tell h-h-him w-who y-you were… ehehehe, I-I-I j-just…" explained Tsubasa senpai.

"BUT YOU GAVE HIM THE CLUE, RIGHT? AM I RIGHT, AM I RIGHT?" the brunette grab the collar of that poor senpai of hers while shouting at him.

"B-but h-he maybe don't k-know who you are y-yet…" Tsubasa is trying to calm his furious kouhai down.

"BUT HE MIGHT START TO INVESTIGATE!!" the brunette is about to bang her head against the tree trunk.

"M-maybe n-not, ehehehe calm down first…" Tsubasa stopped Mikan from banging her head.

"MAYBE!! OH MY KAMI-SAMA (God) YOU'RE SOOOO GONNA DIE" the angry brunette is trying to squeeze the neck of her senpai, which is running away from her.

(on Natsume's side)

'_Where's that baka, I wanna ask her about the__** thing**__…_' thought Natsume.

(back to Mikan)

"ARGHHHHHHHH, TSUBASA SENPAI, DON'T RUN!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" she said as she runs around everywhere that Tsubasa has run.

(On Natsume's side)

"I think I found her…" Natsume said to himself.

Suddenly a brunette rush through Natsume and Natsume being fast, in this fanfic, grab the brunette's hand.

"Hey, I have something to ask you." Natsume said.

"What (pants) do (pants) you want?" the brunette said while panting.

"I wanna ask you about OrangePetal…do you know who is her." he said, still grabbing Mikan's hand.

"What? Who's who? Ehehehe I don't know her…" She said, she's very nervous in her heart.

"Stop acting dumb, I know you're her…" said Natsume, asking as suspicious like a detective asking the victim.

"I…I…" Mikan said.

End of Chapter.

Author's Note:

This time I'm REALLY sorry, I know that it's a very late update, SORRY!! Because of some lazy bacteria went into me so… SORRY!! I promise that I'll try to update real fast. Stay in tune!!


	15. Chapter 14:The confession, announcement

Gakuen Alice MSN

Gakuen Alice MSN

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, K?

Last Chapter:

"I wanna ask you about OrangePetal…do you know who is her." he said, still grabbing Mikan's hand.

"What? Who's who? Ehehehe I don't know her…" She said, she's very nervous in her heart.

"Stop acting dumb, I know you're her…" said Natsume, asking as suspicious like a detective asking the victim.

"I…I…" Mikan said.

Chapter Fourteen: The confession and the announcement

"Whatever, pretend that this conversation doesn't even exist, k?" He said in a casual tone with a shrug.

"O-o-oka-okay…" she said.

Then Natsume walks away.

**(A/N: Sorry for not mentioning but Tsubasa's free from Mikan coz Natsume talked to her…) **

After lunch, the gang (Koko, Ruka, Natsume, Mikan and Hotaru) go back to their classroom.

"Good afternoon class!" said Narumi, dancing into the classroom.

The classroom's chatters vanished.

"I have a good news, class!!" said Narumi.

"Split it out, Naru." I'm sure that you know who this is, you're right; it's our fire caster.

"Okay, as you wish, Hyuuga san, it's about… the anniversary dance, tomorrow is our school's 145th anniversary, so, we'll have a party starting from 8:00 to 10:00, you can eat, dance and do many stuffs, it will be conducted in the Central Town. Because of the last dance for tomorrow night, the principle gives you special permission to go to buy clothes for tomorrow starting from 2:00 – 4:30 (now it's 1:30 in GA), okay, now you can go and decide who's your partner, Adieu, my class." After this long explanation, he dances back out of the classroom.

"Ahh… Natsume kun, can I have you to be my partner?" asked Permy with a flirtious voice.

"No." said Natsume.

"Waaaa… nande? (Why)" Permy said while sobbing.

"Because." Said Natsume strictly. (A/N: I got this idea from my math teacher, she loves answering question by using this word: Because. Then she finished the whole sentence which sometimes made our classmates got pissed off…)

Permy goes back to her seat while sobbing.

"Ne, ne Natsu kun, who are you going with then?" Mikan said with a curious expression.

'_There goes that stupid nickname again…_"

"I think OrangePetal…" he said with a casual shrug.

"Ehehehe, is it?" Mikan starts to be nervous.

TIME TO BUY CLOTHES!!

Hotaru and Mikan, Anna and Nonoko joining, go to the famous shop in Central town to buy their dresses/gowns.

AFTER A VERY LONG TIME (about 3 hours?)

The girls chose their own dresses/ gowns.

Hotaru: A simple violet with golden trims dress with a gold necklace and bracelet. Silver sandals.

Dress and shoes: 885 rabbits the accessory set: (total) 1000 rabbits **(Hotaru earns them by blackmailing Natsume and Ruka)**

Mikan: A light blue with silver trims and light pink-colored sakura imprints gown with a gold necklace with a sakura, which is a ruby. A grand violet colored high heels.

Dress and shoes: 1050 rabbits the accessory set: (total) 950 rabbits **(Mikan is a special star (did I mention it?) with 2000 rabbits of pocket money each month. Persona gave her 1000 rabbits for her because she is doing well in the missions and let's say Persona is being soft.)**

Anna: Simple baby pink bubble dress and silver bracelet with her name on it. Light yellow sandals.

Dress and shoes: 800 rabbits the accessory set: (total) 485 (coz she had her name on it) **(She paid her accessory set but Mikan being kind helped her to pay her dress and shoes.)**

Nonoko: Simple light yellow with blue trims and a sliver bracelet, which goes over her finger too. White shoes with a flower on top of each shoe.

Dress and shoes: 650 rabbits the accessory set: (total) 200 rabbits **(Mikan helped her with her accessory set but she paid the dress and shoes.)**

(Sorry, I'm real bad at designing…)

The boys went shopping too, but only for 30 minutes, they found their own clothes already. All the boys are wearing tuxedos, but with different accessories.

Natsume: A golden watch (1250 rabbits) and an ear pierce (500) **(he's a special star, remember?)**

Ruka: A silver watch (800) (**Hotaru generously gave him 1000 rabbits from her blackmailing money…(Oooo, means…haha**)

Yuu: A same silver watch with Ruka's

Koko: Nothing.

(I suck at designing…)

At night

Natsume's POV _(Italics: his thoughts)_

'_I think it's better to ask OrangePetal about the date for tomorrow…_'

Redsummer says:

Yo!

OrangePetal says:

Hi, what do want?

Redsummer says:

C-can you b-be my p-partner tomorrow?

OrangePetal says:

Erm… but…

Redsummer says:

Please…

_What's wrong with me today? I'M BEGGING SOMEONE?_

OrangePetal says:

Okay, FINE!

Redsummer says:

K, meet me at 9:00 at the Center pool, k?

OrangePetal says:

K.

The actual anniversary day.

At 9:00

(Normal POV)

Mikan goes to the pool for 5 minutes earlier. Then Natsume came.

"So, you're really _her_…" said Natsume as calm as he can.

"Y-yeah, you can say that…" Mikan said as she becomes more nervous.

Natsume grabs her arm.

"Why do you have to do that, why, WHY? TELL ME!" he said, no, he shouted.

"I-I-I…" she said as tears flow out of her beautiful hazel eyes.

"WHY?" as he pinned her to the nearest wall.

He suddenly felt something pinning his heart as he sees her tears.

"Sorry… b-but…" she said with her bangs covering her eyes. "I-I I LOVE YOU!" she said, almost shouting, her eyes are meeting his.

"Huh?" Natsume said.

"You heard me don't you?" her bangs covered her eyes again.

After few minutes, there is no answer from Natsume, Mikan chose to run away from him because it's really embarrassing. When she pushes him away and starts to run, Natsume grabs her in a fast speed.

"Baka, I felt the same too…" he said, smiling a little.

Then Natsume pulls her to a kiss, not a forced one, but a passionate one. When they finished kissing, the lovely-dovely couple goes to the dance floor to dance.

When the couple is dancing, Mikan is earning many glares from Natsume's fan girls and Mikan starts can't stand it.

"Can't stand it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Kind of…" she said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Okay, come with me then…" he said while walking to the mini stage.

He walks to the Mic., still holding her hand.

"Erm… Testing, testing… Ladies and Gentlemen, I, Hyuuga Natsume has something important to announce." He said, gossip starts to fill the air.

"I… My official girlfriend, I'll announce who she is…" the gossiping went louder.

All the members of the fan club start to be nervous.

"It's Mikan Sakura!" Mikan walked to the stage nervously.

The boys down the stage start drooling over Mikan and Natsume's starting to be jealous. A fan club of hers is formed already.

'_Why don't we see someone so beautiful before? Maybe because we're blind..._' All the boys who are drooling thought.

"If I say that she's is my official girlfriend," he grab her waist to an embrace. "That means she's mine." He said.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW…" all the boys said.

And mean while, the fan club girls for Natsume is: Fire balls in their eyes, cursing Mikan and thinking ways to torture her.

The next day

Natsume fan club meeting

"President, how should we torture Mikan Sakura?" asked Chiaki.

**Chiaki's Profile:**

**Name: Yumi Chiaki**

**Age: 16 ****(Mikan's 16, Natsume's 17, Hotaru 16, Ruka's 17 Sorry for not mentioning…) **

**Alice: Wind**

**Star(s): 3 stars**

"Yeah, she's not that _good_, let's play some _games_ with her!" said Sora, Chiaki's not-blood-related sister.

**Sora's Profile:**

**Name: Yuki Sora**

**Age: 15**

**Alice: Water**

**Star(s): 2 stars**

**(They have the same father but not the same mother…)**

End of Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note:

I updated so fast coz I've been doing this until 1 am so … (for me, 1 am is very late…) I'm gonna get a holiday haha, so, maybe you'll have another chapter maybe next week? But I'm going to Korea on Friday, I'll go until the 30th, so maybe you'll get another chapter after the 30th or before the 25th, Stay in tune!


	16. Chapter 15:Bullied,fragile relationship

Gakuen Alice MSN

Gakuen Alice MSN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, GOT IT?

Last Chapter:

"President, how should we torture Mikan Sakura?" asked Chiaki.

"Yeah, she's not that _good_, let's play some _games_ with her!" said Sora, Chiaki's not-blood-related sister.

Chapter 15: Being bullied, a fragile relationship

"You're right, hmm… Chiaki, Sora, think some plans and tell me tomorrow, our plan should start, hahahaha!" said the president of Natsume fan club, Permy, with an evil smirk.

"My pleasure," the two said in unison and walk away.

* * *

The next day

"President, we…" said Chiaki.

"thought of something…" continues Sora.

"really good to torture her," the two said together.

"Good, let me hear your plan(s)!" said Permy.

Blah blah blah…

"GOOD, WHAT GOOD PLANS CAN YOU TWO THINK OF, LET'S START OUR PLAN NOW, hmm… this plan is called: A SURPRISE FOR MIAKN SAKURA THE B-TCH!" (sorry, Permy fans, even though maybe there aren't any…for saying such rude things…) Permy said.

* * *

The plan starts (smirk)

When the lunch bell rings, our lovely couple walks together to the canteen.

"Sakura san, can we speak to you for a moment?" asked Sumire, walks towards Mikan with Chiaki and Sora, pretending to be someone good.

"Okay," Mikan replied with a smile.

The four (Chiaki, Sora, Mikan and Sumire) walks to the center garden which is near the cafeteria, the trio checked that if there are no people, and started the conversation.

"Sakura san, such good boyfriend do you have!" said Permy, with an envied face.

"Yeah, we're…" Chiaki said.

"so envied of you that…" Sora continued.

"WE WANT TO HIT YOU OFF!" the trio said it together, holding a wooden stick. (is it a stick? Erm… avoiding misunderstanding, it's something like the baseball thingy… the one to hit the ball off…)

They hit her here and there, Mikan screaming, Chiaki hates her so badly that she hits her leg so hard that the thing is broken, at this very moment, Natsume rushes to there.

"THE THREE OF YOU, STOP!!" shouted Natsume in a protective way.

"(gasp) Natsume kun, ehehehe, what are you doing here?" said Sumire anxiously.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HERE?" Natsume continued to shout.

"I-it's none of o-our business," after the trio said it together they run away.

"Na-natsume…" Mikan said with her remaining strength.

"Yes?" He said, rushing to Mikan.

"I-I-I h-hurt… b-because o-o-of our r-relationship…OUCH!" she said while wincing.

Natsume brings her to the clinic at once.

"She is fine, except for one, her right leg is hurt seriously." The doctor said, holding the piece of x-ray paper.

"Okay, thank you," this phrase shocked the doctor but he didn't show it, the famous Hyuuga Natsume said thank you?!

Natsume goes into the room.

"The doctor says that your right leg is hurt seriously…" he said with a gentle voice.

"Oh…" Mikan seems…disappointed? Why disappointed, because our gentle brunette doesn't know that her so-called friends will hit her like that because of Natsume.

Mikan is trying to sit up but her leg made her wincing.

"Mikan, rest." He said.

"Okay," she said, pouting.

"I'll tell Naru that you're gonna absent for tomorrow because of your leg…"

"No!" she said.

"Why? So you can avoid the fan girls for a day too!" he said, worried.

"But I **want **to go to school!! PLEASE!!" she insists, she made her famous, puppy eyes to plead him.

"(sigh) Fine." He said.

"Yeah!" She said happily.

* * *

The next day

Our favorite brunette goes to school normally like any school days, she walks a bit faster because she knew that her boyfriend will meet her in the triangle area, when she's almost there…

"Sakura san, I heard that your leg is hurt, is it serious?" another fan girl said slyly, walking towards her.

"Oh, ya, not really, but…" she can't finish her sentence, why? That horrible fan girl stepped on her right leg hardly.

"AHHHH!!" She said, the whole body fall onto the ground.

"Ooops, sorry, does it hurt?" she asked worriedly, of course not, she's smirking inside.

"Na, it's oka-…AHHHHHHH!!" she shouted again because that girl stepped on her again, this time it's different, she used all her energy to step on the brunette.

Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs, Natsume hears it so he rushes to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, panicked.

"M-my l-leg…" she said as she attempts to hold her leg.

"Oh my god, how could they?" he said.

Natsume carries Mikan bridal style to the clinic.

"Oh my, this time her bone is fractured…"the doctor said worriedly as he take a look at the x-ray paper.

Natsume gasped. He has no idea that his fan girls will do something like that.

"But it's not that serious, she can heal easily with the medicine I'm going to give her…" the doctor said, unfortunately, he can't finish his sentence.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT SO SERIOUS? HER BONE IS FRACTURED!!" he shouted to the doctor, pulling the man's collar.

"I-I mean t-that s-s-she…s-she erm… she can heal easily with the medicine…" the doctor said.

"Phew…" he releases the doctor.

(Mikan's leg is healed. (**Ya I know I'm lazy…)**)

* * *

Poor Mikan is being tortured by many fan girls…

1.Being stuck in a room full of water (of course this is Sora's doing)

2. Being hit

3. Being chase by some rats (Permy summon them)

4. Being chase by a gigantic tornado (Chiaki's doing)

5. Her hair being pulled by some

6. Being thrown by some ice dagger (Chiaki and Sora's doing: Wind and Water)

and lots more...

Definitely, some of the fan boys from Mikan-sama fan club try to help but at last, Natsume came and all the things became normal. Natsume can't stand it anymore so he decided to have a talk to the fan club, but he's bringing Mikan to there too.

When they're walking to the room, which is where the fan club is, they meet Youchi. (Youchi's being good to Mikan in this fan fiction.)

"Onii-chan, onee-chan, where are you two going?" asked the curious boy.

"We're going to talk with the fan club to tell them to stop torturing Mikan, are you coming too?"

"Of course, for the sake of onee-chan!" he said with determined feeling around her.

"Thank you, You-chan!" the brunette said.

The trio walk inside the room, when the girls saw Youchi's walking beside Mikan, holding her hand, gossip starts to fill the air. (Youchi's only is being nice to Mikan.)

Natsume goes on the stage, together with Youchi and Mikan.

"Hello, since you guys know what I intend to do, let's start, if you have any comments or question, ask me now or you won't have any more chances to say it out." Natsume said, holding Mikan's hand, while Mikan's holding Youchi's hand.

A girl said out, " Why among all of us you have to choose her?"

After this question came out, all the girls are gossiping, something like "Yeah, she's so ugly,", "She's a b-tch /sl-t / wh-re". Those hurtful comments came out but Mikan tries to pretend that she can't hear them.

"DON'T EVER CALL MY ONEE-CHAN A B-TCH, SL-T OR WH-RE!!" he said while summoning ghosts and devils out.

"I chose her because." He finished the sentence easily.

Another girl said, "But you're too good for her!"

Mikan thought, '_Maybe he's__** really **__too good for me…_'

"Natsume, maybe she's right, let's break up…" she said.

After her sentence, she runs away.

Many girls are gossiping, "Yeah, great, Natsume sama's single again!" , "Yeah, she's not good enough for Natsume sama." And "She deserve that!" Some are celebrating! " Haha, the b-tch leaves him, (sings) hahahaha!"

Natsume heard the gossiping.

"YOU B-TCHES! SHUT UP, WHY DO YOU GUYS INTEND TO TORTURE HER, OR WANT US TO BREAK UP? IF SHE BREAKS UP WITH ME, WILL I BE HAPPY? AND YET YOU ALWAYS HURT HER! SHE'S ONE OF MY MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE ALREADY, SO YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND STOP DOING CHEESY STUFFS!!" shouted Natsume before running after Mikan. After Natsume is gone, Youchi stays in there to summon more and more devils and ghosts.

(Natsume's chasing Mikan…)

When Natsume sees Mikan's shadow, he rushes to there, he knew that she's hurt. He grabs her wrist and pulls her to an embrace for the back.

"Sorry, will you forgive me," he said in the gentlest voice in the world.

"B-but…" her tears flow out.

"Shhh… don't break up with me okay? Just cry as much as you want, I'll try to talk to them again alright?" he said.

Mikan nodded as she turns to face back Natsume and cries out her heart on his chest. Natsume doesn't mind even his shirt is wet, he minds her little girlfriend will be hurt and all those stuffs.

(The "talk" that Natsume wants to talk to his fan girls)

(**Bold: Natsume**, normal: fan girls, normal and underlined: Permy, **Bold and underlined: specify things**)

"**Guys, I know you guys are envy because of Mikan, Am I right?"**

The fan girls nodded.

"**But think about it, I have to get married when I'm bigger and live alone outside, right? So you guys can't keep me forever!**" (is it married for boys?)

"Y-yeah…"

"**So, it's necessary to have a girlfriend!"**

"He's right, girls, we can't keep him forever…okay, we give up, so now, you won't have your fan club anymore, but you'll have a… **NatsuMikan pairing fan club**!! Which means if you hurt Mikan or Mikan hurts you, which is impossible, we'll help you guys and prevent some unwanted people to ruin you two's relationship." 

Natsume slightly sweat dropped.

"So, we'll be nice to Mikan, so that's the deal, girls we won't bully Sakura san anymore am I right?"

"Yes…"

The thing is settled.

* * *

The next day

The fan club girls are being nice to Mikan, especially Sumire, she suddenly became her best friend, and so if Natsume teases Mikan, Sumire will stand out and help her.

It's a very peaceful day until…

"Someone's going to be our new classmate and she's a 'she!!" someone shouted as she/he bang opened the door.

The class is startled, because the whole class loves the NatsuMikan couple and afraid that that new girl is going to ruin their relationship. But Mikan and Natsume are not worried but playing with Youchi who's sitting on Mikan's lap.

The bell rang, Narumi dances in, but Youchi being in only grade 1 is a holiday today so he didn't move.

"Class, (claps his hands) we have a new student today!!" Narumi said.

The class starts gossiping.

"Her name is Luna Koizumi, her alice is ice (ya I know its not the same…) Koizumi san please come in." Narumi said.

Luna came in. She isn't very attractive but one thing that everyone notices, she puts on many make-ups, which make her looks like a doll. Especially her lips, she puts on so many lip-glosses that made like it was swollen.

"Everyone, good morning, I'm Luna, Luna Koizumi." She said.

Everyone decided to ignore her, which made Narumi a bit embarrassed.

"So… Koko, would you mind to be Koizumi san's partner?" he said, breaking the silence

"I don't mind…" Koko replied.

"So, Koizumi san, please seat beside Koko, which is there…" he said while pointing to the seat that's beside Koko.

Luna starts walking, but weirdly, she's not walking to the direction that's her seat but she's walking to Mikan's seat.

"May I seat in this seat please?" she asked, _politely_.

"No, b-tch, this seat is for my onee-chan." Youchi said.

"My my, how can you talk to someone as beautiful as me and call me a b-tch, your onee-chan is much uglier than me!" She said, proudly.

"My onee-chan is not ugly, b-tch, you're the one who's ugly, see, that's why everyone ignore you just now!B-tch, you're the real b-tch. (sorry for rude words)" Youchi said.

Luna is getting pissed off, she throws some ice daggers to him.

"Youchi, be careful!" Mikan said, trying to save him by using her nullification alice.

Unfortunately, Luna throws so many ice daggers that our favorite brunette starts can't stand it, she faints, because of using too many alice. Suddenly, a deadly dagger is throwing to her.

End of Chapter 15

**Authors note: I know that I'm going to Korea so I post it on the day that's I'm going, I made it extra long (you can say that) so you guys can read it a but longer, I'll post ch 16 after 30****th**** again, for now, adieu! (You can say I'm soft hearted…) By the way, thanks for reviewing!! **

**P.S: Sorry for leaving a cliff hanger… XD**


	17. Chapter 16: Flirting and brain wash

Gakuen Alice MSN

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Gakuen Alice or the characters, but I hope so…

**Author's note: Sorry for being lazy but I'm trying to relax since it's my holiday and I'm suddenly a fan of fanfic. That's why I prefer reading than writing my own story. For the last time: SoRRY!!! And you know, I'm fighting with one of my friend - block… Its whole name is Author's Block, but I always call it block. We used to be enemies but after I'm back from Korea, I suddenly became its friend and now I'm fighting with it…**

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**Luna b-tch is a special star in this fic. You'll know why later…**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Last chapter:

"Youchi, be careful!" Mikan said, trying to save him by using her nullification alice.

Unfortunately, Luna throws some many ice daggers that our favorite brunette starts can't stand it, she faints, because of using too many alice. Suddenly, a deadly dagger is throwing to her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chapter 16: Flirting and brain wash…

"Mikan! Be careful!!" said Natsume, using his fire alice to melt that ice dagger.

He runs to Mikan's side, carrying her bridal style.

"Naru, I'm gonna take her back to her room." He said coldly.

He goes out of the classroom, Youchi follows him, before he goes out of the classroom, he throws a deadly cold glare to that Koizumi bi- I mean- Luna Koizumi and headed to Mikan's room.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When he arrived, he immediately put Mikan on the bed and called Hotaru.

"Hello? Imai speaking." Said a cold voice. (that belongs to her bro. Not her…)

"Subaru, I need you to come to Mikan's room… make it quick." He said.

"K'" he said, cutting off the line.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(After a few minutes)

"So, how's Sakura?" asked Subaru, thinking that the brunette's going to die any moment.

"She fainted because of over use of alice…" Natsume said it worriedly.

"BAKA! She just fainted and you make it sounded like she's gonna die?!"

"SO WHAT? I'M WORRIED!!" shouted Natsume.

Subaru sweat dropped, he had never seen black cat like that.

Seeing the sweat drop. Natsume immediately return to his cold side.

"If you dare say anything I've just said to anybody, I'll make sure that your body is in ashes…" Natsume said death glaring the poor doctor.

"Ehehheh… let's stop this conversation and start helping this little girl…" Subaru said nervously.

Natsume nodded. Subaru put his hand on Mikan's forehead and it glows (it's the hand, not the forehead), after a while, Subaru took his palm off the sleeping girl.

"What have you just done? Huh? She looks worse than just now!!" said Natsume, gripping Subaru's shoulders.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAVE _**I**_ DONE? SHE'S JUST SLEEPING BAKA!!" Subaru shouted.

The brunette stirred.

"Hmm…" said Mikan while sleeping.

"Now just shush up and leave before I kill you.." said Natsume in a dangerous voice.

The doctor immediately leave.

' _It seems like whatever I say, I'm still wrong… (sigh) That's love sick baka…'_ said Subaru mentally.

Natsume slept next to the brunette after Subaru is gone.

'_I hope you'll wake up soon, Mikan.." _thought Natsume, sleeping beside the brunette

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(the next day)

The birds are chirping. The light shone in between the curtains.

"Ummm…?" said Mikan dreamily, and she saw Natsume sleeping like a little child beside Mikan.

She looked at him, caressing his cheeks.

'_Aww… he's sooo cute…'_ thought Mikan and smiling.

Suddenly Natsume's eyes are opened.

"What are you doing?" asked Natsume in a cold voice.

"Mou… isn't that rude… I just woke up…" said the brunette while pouting.

Natsume closed his eyes again.

Mikan looked at him and smiled.

"Isn't that obvious? Caressing your cheeks. You're like a child Natsume…" whispered Mikan near Natsume's ears.

And Natsume suddenly opened his eyes and flip Mikan. Mikan is now at the top of Natsume.

"What are you doing?" asked Mikan.

"I want my morning kiss!" said Natsume cutely. (heh…)

Mikan can't resist his cute facial expression so she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hn only a peck…" said Natsume coldly, facing another side of the bed.

"HMPH! What do you expect then?" pouted Mikan.

"I expected something like this." Smirked Natsume.

And he flipped Mikan and crashed his lips on Mikan's. Mikan's eyes are as big as saucers. But eventually melted into the kiss. Their kiss continued until…

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

The alarm clock rang and it was eight o'clock now.

"Hn, stupid damned alarm clock…" said Natsume burning the clock.

"HEY!!! MY CLOCK!!!" cried Mikan.

"NATSUME YOU MEANIE!!!"

"Hn."

"WHAT ARE YOU **"HN"**ING ANYWAYS!!"

"Hn."

"IT'S NOT EVEN A WORD!"

"Hn."

"STOP IT YOU…"

Mikan is silenced by Natsume's sudden kiss. When Natsume was about to pull away, Mikan pushed his head down to kiss him some more. After a few minutes or so, the kiss ended.

"I didn't know that you're so obsessed over me… _Polka_"

"Humph, Natsume you're such a meanie."

"Do you want it once more?" teased Natsume.

"Ye--- NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!!" screamed Mikan red faced.

Natsume smiled a micro-smile, and peck her on the lips.

"I'm going to bath, don't peek!!" teased Natsume again.

"HENTAIIII!!! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I PEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!" shouted a flushed Mikan.

"Or… do you prefer bathing with me?" said Natsume with a hateful smirk.

"Oka- … NO!!! I MEAN, NO WAY FOREVER HENTAIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

"Okay. Remember not to peek, I-chi-go!" he winked and went to shower.

"Humph, he's so full of himself…" mumbled the girl.

"I CAN HEAR THAT!" shouted Natsume from the shower.

"Humph, bastard."

"I HEARD THAT TOO!"

The brunette stayed quiet, trying not to let him hear what's she's whispering under her breath.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After Natsume's shower, they both walked to the classroom together.

When they arrived the classroom, the brunette chirped good morning but no one greet her back.

'_What's happening?' _thought the brunette.

And when she was about to hug Hotaru, Hotaru suddenly said,

"Don't hug me, baka, and don't think I don't know what happened during your one day absence."

The nullifier and the fire caster were dumb founded.

"What do you mean," asked Mikan, not knowing what happened.

"Mikan, it's time to drop the act, everyone knows that you ruined Luna's special star room because you're jealous that she got a special star room and it's more beautiful than yours!" said Sumire absent-minded.

"huh?" was all the poor girl could say.

"What do you mean huh? Sakura chan? You should be ashamed on your acts." Said Ruka darkly.

"Who spread this stupid rumor?" commanded Natsume, he knew it's time to protect his princess.

"Me!" a voice shouted. " Sakura san, I can't believe that you actually ruined my **special star** room, because you're jealous…"

Luna appeared in front of the classroom and faked some tear out.

"And now, I'm dorm-less…"

"LUNA!!! HOW DARE YOU!! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU'RE A SPECIAL STAR!!! DID YOU BRAIN WASHED MY FRIENDS? WHY ARE THEY LIKE THIS?" shouted Mikan in despair.

"Don't say that we're your friends, I don't even want to be labeled **" the Mikan Sakura's friend" **" said some of her friends.

"Minna… why are you like this? Tell me this isn't true…. Tell me … please…" the poor Mikan begged.

"It's all futile, Mikan, no one will like you anymore!!" smirked Luna. "Look, even your Natsume kun doesn't want to be with you anymore."

The brunette suddenly realize that Natsume is standing beside Luna but not her.

"Natsume! Don't tell me you don't want to believe in me too!"

"Ugly, stop this, just apologize to Luna and you'll be forgiven." Said Natsume with blank eyes.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(In the office)

"Oh my gosh, Narumi, look at this, I found out that Koizumi san also has another alice, the soul sucking alice!!!" said Serina sensei.

Everyone gasp.

"And your class is in danger except for Sakura san…"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(back to the classroom)

Mikan stood there, helpless.

Her tears are not obeying her master, and were dripping on the floor already. Mikan immediately ran to her room and cried her heart out.

After her crying section, she decided to be strong. So she immediately went on the MSN and typed to her classmates:

Minna, I believe that one day, you'll believe in me. Because I'm innocent and didn't do anything like that!

And then she received an email from Narumi sensei, it wrote (typed):

**Mikan chan, **

**We found out that Koizumi san in our class has another alice, the soul sucking alice, so please find a way to help your "brain-washed" classmates.**

**Narumi, A.K.A your father**

Mikan understood the situation now, so she immediately went online to check about soul sucking alice.

The website she found said:

**Soul Sucking Alice:**

**Type: Offensive**

**Use: The alice user bites the neck of the victim and there will be a mark – something like a black rose- and the victim will obey everything the alice user ordered to.**

Cure: Kill the victim.

'_KILL THE VICTIM?!' _thought the brunette. "Oh my gosh, what should I do now?" she talked to herself.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Soo… how's that? After a few weeks, months?, of not writing this fic makes me hard to write this, so if anything is abnormal, please don't argue with me since I'll be like "huh? Is it?" soo… bear with me please…

I hope you'll like this chapter!!! I'll try to update as soon as I can….


	18. Sor, but it's a really important AN

**!!!IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

Sorry… I know you guys REALLY REALLY hate A/Ns, but I can't help it… I have to concentrate in ONE of my fics and finish them one by one, so please visit the poll in my profile, if you can't see the poll (I might have accidentally deleted it…=P) please leave a message, telling me which story you've wanted me to finish first. Thank you for paying attention to the detestable A/N.

_Chocolatexpudding_


	19. Please do read

**Author's note:**

**Ok, I'm sick. So I won't be updating until I feel better. And don't just go and flame me, coz if you've wanted a nice and long chapter, you should be grateful that I made this decision or else I'll have another crappy chappie out with you guys complaining how bad it was. So, please ignore the post I've made yesterday. I'll update when I feel like it (XD yay!) and I'm sure you'll get a 100 percent good chapter. Mean while, please deal with my laziness and sickness, and wait patiently till the next chapter. I know I'm a liar, saying that I'll update yesterday, today and tomorrow. But sorry, I'm really sick and having a terrible headache and can't think of anything. So, to not disappoint you guys, I won't update another schedule in case I forgot it, or just can't update it. **

**Terribly sorry for this sudden decision, but I also hope you guys know why I'm doing this. I, myself, didn't want a crappy chapter out and disappoint you guys too, so, please just bear my selfishness.**

**But, a news, I might be updating a new one-shot tomorrow or the day after. So please wait for it and read it. Thank you.**


End file.
